


Under the Shadow of Wings

by TheSkyclanCat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bramble loves Fire's wings, Evolving tags! Yes I decided I'll try and continue this, Fire/Sand is implied but its there, Gen, Leaders gain wings AU, Pretty sure this is more Firedad and Brambleson, The clan fights for the right to have Firestar in their den every night, There might be more chapters to this I'm not sure yet, fluff fluff fluff, no betas we die like cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/pseuds/TheSkyclanCat
Summary: Leaders are gifted wings upon receiving nine lives. Short fluffy story of Brambleclaw admiring his leader and father figure's wings.This might turn into a collection of short stories; not sure yet.
Relationships: Firestar & Blackstar (Warriors), Firestar & Bluestar (Warriors), Firestar & Bramblestar, Firestar & Founders (Warriors), Firestar & Onestar (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with Fire and Bramble. Also the Wings!AU is something that's been going through my mind for YEARS now. This one is kinda short though  
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

In many timelines, newly made leaders were given nine lives and that was it. They were given Starclan's approval to lead their clans even if there was no way to prove it. But this was not that timeline, or universe. Here, leaders weren't just given nine lives. Starclan was much more powerful than that and gave the needed proof cats needed to justify their right to lead their clan. Even if you were granted at least one life, Starclan would gift you wings. Each leader had their own unique wings. When the first leaders were gifted their wings, Thunderstar's were made out of crackling lightning, Shadowstar had dark purple butterfly wings, Riverstar had a literal river flowing through his, and Windstar's wings were made out of visible winds, casting a breeze where ever she went.

Even Sunstar, only granted 8 out of 9 lives, was given bright, sunny wings that could blind those that looked straight at them if he wished, just like a literal sun.

Wings were visible proof that Starclan had granted you nine lives(while also being proof that Starclan existed). They garnered respect from the cats living in the clan. If cats wanted, they could de-materialize their wings, put them away so to speak. Some cats just didn't really like having their wings out all the time, either they were uncomfortable, or for other reasons. Even so, it was customary that at a leader's first gathering, the newly made leader would bring out their wings to show proof of leadership. It was how everyone knew that Nightpelt had never received nine lives. He had refused to show his wings. He claimed that they were too bulky for him, but everyone had _knew._

Brambleclaw was always amazed every time he looked at the leaders. Tallstar's wings consisted of black and white feathers, and were rather long compared to the other current leaders. Leopardstar had spots over her wings, almost like an actual leopard. Blackstar had wings made of a foreign white energy, with some weird black energy wrapping around them. Tigerstar's wings had been made of the blackest shadows, leaving inky trails of darkness where he walked.

Most cats think Tigerstar never really deserved his wings. (They thought Brokenstar didn't deserve them either- both cats having committed so many crimes during their lifetimes.)

But Brambleclaw's favorite wings belonged to Firestar. His were different in every way possible, not because his wings were literally made out of fire, or because he could control them to burn his enemies or bring warmth to his clan, but because his wings were the only ones that weren't attached to his body. It was almost an analogy. He didn't have any clan blood, but was still apart of the clan. Wings that weren't attached to him, but wings he could feel nonetheless.

Firestar always kept his wings out, not only symbolizing his leadership(and Cloudtail couldn't even say that Starclan didn't exist at this point- the look on his face when he realized that no, Bluestar's wings weren't just blue feathers she managed to gather up on her back, cats back then thought the look on his face was hilarious), but also symbolizing his freedom. It made Brambleclaw almost envious whenever Firestar was flying above him, hearing his laughs of delight. But Firestar was always so happy when he did, Brambleclaw didn't have it in him to be jealous for long.

Especially when Firestar would hook his paws under Brambleclaw's belly when he was younger and smaller and took him out flying together. He couldn't keep in his own laughs for long; he loved the feeling of the wind flowing through his fur.

One night after Firestar and Sandstorm had returned from whatever mission Starclan sent them on and Sandstorm had moved into the nursery, Brambleclaw snuck into the leader's den. He padded silently over to where Firestar was laid out, wings spayed out over his sides. He wriggled under one of the wings and snuggled into it.

Firestar made a perfect heater, especially since the weather was getting colder. Leaf-bare was coming ever so closer.

Firestar gave a sigh in his sleep, feeling the body-heat at his side, and spayed his wing out further for whoever was under it this time. He didn't mind. The kits and apprentices loved his wings; he would rotate where he slept and give out a warmth that spread over the den. The queens and elders appreciated it. Plus, he could give Cinderpelt some company sometimes. Everyone wins.

The wing over Brambleclaw almost covered his entire body. He nuzzled into the wing while snuggling closer to Firestar, when the wing tightened its hold on Brambleclaw and drew him in closer. Brambleclaw gave a content sigh. He would like to have a pair of wings of his own one day. But for that to happen, Firestar would have to be dead. He didn't want Firestar to die; he loved him too much. Why would he even think about him dying like that, this was his fath- his mentor he was talking about! Err, former mentor anyways. Firestar still had eight lives to give. The night was still young. Morning wasn't coming anytime soon. Until then, he would enjoy the heat warming up his body. He fell asleep there, under wings that would never lose their light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firepaw fears he isn't well accepted into the clan. Bluestar eases his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at reviews from A03 and Fanfiction* well dang, people are putting their faith in me. Now I have to continue this. Don't worry I have ideas. I have no idea how long this will last though. I still don't think I'm very good at this.  
> Every hit, comment, and kudos means a lot to me!

It had been a long day for Firepaw. Between hunting all day and having half of the clan making snide remarks about one thing or another, Firepaw just wanted to relax.

He walked over to the fresh kill pile, picked up a mouse and padded over to Graypaw, who was wolfing down a squirrel. They about to share tongues when he heard Bluestar speaking to Lionheart behind him.

“...I'm going to take a short flight over the territory. You'll be in charge while I'm gone Lionheart.” Lionheart gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

What? Taking a short flight? He turned around in time to see Bluestar jump onto the Highrock and stretch out her limbs. He couldn't keep in his gasp of surprise when beautiful blue wings suddenly appeared on her back. Her wings flared and suddenly she was airborne, taking off over the trees. He scanned around camp, absolutely no one being surprised at Bluestar's actions. Or her wings.

He turned back to Graypaw slowly, mouth still hanging open. “Do- do all clan cats just happen to have been born with wings?” He couldn't imagine all the cats in the clan suddenly sprouting wings and flying off. Flying off without him, the kittypet with no wings who thought he could become a warrior, he thought sadly.

Graypaw snorted, “No, Starclan gifts cats wings. Only the leaders though.” He grinned, “Wouldn't it be so cool to fly though? Soaring over the forest, and diving down at cats on the battlefield? They'd never see _me_ coming!” He started crowing about how amazing he would be with wings, but Firepaw wasn't listening. Only the leaders... at least the rest of the clan was still normal.

“Firepaw, are you even listening?!” He looked over at Graypaw. “Yeah something about you flying over cats and squashing them with your weight?”

Graypaw gave an mock offended gasp. “I'm much cooler than that!”

Firepaw gave a short laugh. “Do you think Starclan could give me some wings too?”

That was when Darkstripe prowled by, and couldn't help but make a passing comment. “Like Starclan would ever give a kittypet wings.” he sneered, and went on his way, not wanting to stick around.

He looked down sadly. Was the clan ever going to accept him? Graypaw only gave his shoulder a lick, “Cheer up. It's not like Darkstripe will ever get any wings himself. They would look super ugly on him anyway.” Graypaw joked. He smiled at that. At least he had Graypaw...

* * *

He had to get his training back on track. He had been doing nothing but taking care of Yellowfang, and now his skills were behind the other apprentices. He trailed slowly after Bluestar. Her wings weren't out, but there was something he really wanted to ask her...

“Firepaw, what's the holdup? We have work to do.”

Bluestar had stopped and was looking at him expectedly. Her wings had come out when he wasn't looking, folded up on her back. His eyes met hers.

“Can... can I touch them?” he blurted out.

She blinked. Her whiskers twitched in the equivalent of a smile. She padded up to him without a word and unfolded her wings. They were mostly a blueish gray, with the feathers having silver tips. He raised a paw and prodded at her wings, until he felt confident enough to lightly stroke them. She was really soft, he thought. The wings made her look so majestic.

And all his inferiority and insecurities crashed down onto him all at once.

He gave a sniffle and Bluestar eyed him in alarm.

“Firepaw?” she murmured softly.

He looked up at her, not quite meeting her eyes.

“Bluestar, if I ever became leader- I mean, it's not like I would actually became leader-”, he rambled out. Why was this so hard to spit out?

He steeled his resolve. “If I theoretically, became leader, do you think...”, he trailed off.

“Do you think the cats of Starclan would reject me?”

He looked down, not wanting to see her disappointed face. Why had he asked her such a thing? She probably thought he wanted her dead or something...

He stiffened in surprise when a blue wing wrapped around his small frame. “Are you letting some of the cats get to you Firepaw? Is that was this was about? You fear rejection?” she questioned. He stayed silent.

Bluestar gave a sigh. “Did you know I actually hated my wings when I received them?”

His head shot up at that and looked at her incredulously. “Really?” he gave a shocked whisper. How could anyone hate such a gift? He wished he had a pair himself, so he could truly feel freedom. She only smiled at him and laughed. He melted into the wing. He already starting to feel better... Bluestar made him feel safe.

“Oh I hated them so much, I could never sleep with them out without them springing up and hitting me in the face! It wasn't just when I was sleeping, it was all the time! I was terrible at controlling these things.” she snorted. “Even worse, with them out, everyone stopped seeing me as Bluefur the warrior, they only saw me as Bluestar, the glorious leader.” She barked out another laugh. “I couldn't even wash them by myself; yet cats still saw me and treated me like an entirely different cat.” She looked down at him mournfully. “So yes, I know all about what it's like to be different from everyone else. We just need to be able to adapt and move on with our lives, look at things positively. I do like the fact that I can fly now, even if I don't do so often.”

He nodded. He wiped his eyes with a paw. He would be okay.

Bluestar retracted her wing from him. “Now come along now, we have work to do.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “We're going to see how well you can handle having a flying cat diving at you from above.” He gaped. Images of Bluestar easily picking him up and throwing him into the sky barreled into his head.

“Wait what-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this felt kinda forced to me. But all the dialogue I type out always feels forced and I don't know why. Guess it's just me. Let me know how I did. Bluestar and Firestar are totally mother and son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onestar laments and Firestar gets comforted for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay I need to come up with ideas for another short story.  
> My mind: Sure, sure, hey remember that one fic you read where the leaders were transported to a city and were turned into humans? What if they were transported to the H20 universe and they explored Mako Island and accidently fell into the Moonpool on a full moon and turned into mermaids??? And then they eventually get transported back to their clans and are back as cats but they're still mermaids so now they have to keep their mercat selves a secret from the clans?  
> Me: …. what does this have to do with the wings AU?  
> My mind: Nothing, but you should write it anyway  
> Me: ….  
> My mind: Do it. Do it you pansy.  
> Me: This does not help at all. Stop throwing plot bunnies at me.  
> Every hit, kudos and comment means a lot to me!

Onestar trudged into his den, tired after a long day of hunting and patrolling his territory. He plopped onto his nest, where no one could bother him unless it was absolutely necessary. He closed his eyes and began to relax until he felt the tickle of the wings by his sides. He gave them a glare and willed them to disappear. This was the only time he had to himself where he didn't constantly need to present his wings to his clan to prove that he was a strong, capable leader. His den was the only place he could brood and pretend he was still Onewhisker instead of Onestar.

In truth, he hated his wings.

His wings were sleek, small and lightweight, which made him more geared towards better speed and mobility. One wing had light-brown feathers and the other wing was a darker brown. In short, it was in his belief that there was absolutely nothing special about them. They weren't exotic like Leopardstars', not unique like Blackstars', and certainly not as practical or beautiful as Firestars'. He scowled.

Firestar. It always came back to Firestar.

He had been so jealous of Firestar when he had ascended as Thunderclan's leader and masked it with a false happiness for his friend. He _had_ been happy for him truthfully, but it was yet another reminder that Firestar was even further away from him than before. (He had also been jealous that Firestar had belonged to Thunderclan; those mouse-hearts keeping Firestar's warmth for themselves. He wished Firestar had joined Windclan instead.)

He had been secretly happy that Tallstar had named him deputy at the last minute. Finally he would be able to fly and join the other leaders and perhaps relations with Thunderclan would be better then ever before. The problem was actually leading the clan. A clan where half the cats had wanted Mudclaw to lead them, their rightful deputy and leader. He hadn't been able to keep Windclan together without Firestar's and Thunderclan's help in the end. 

He had been so disappointed at his wings ordinary, plain appearance. His bitterness had soared to new heights that day. But it had been lessened when Firestar had kept seeing him to teach him about how his wings worked and helped him practice flying with them. He enjoyed those moments. Flying together with Firestar was a dream come true, something he thought would never happen. They had so much fun together, away from their clans, darting between clouds playfully. No one could judge them up in the sky.

But then the whispers that plagued his camp and dreams only got louder. The whispers that half of his clan thought he couldn't hear. The whispers that carried into his ears that told him how poor a leader he was. How he couldn't lead a clan without Firestar's help. How Windclan would forever be in Thunderclan's debt until the end of time. When the going got tough, he would run back to Firestar and Thunderclan with his tail between his legs.  _Firestar's kittypet_ .

His bitterness extended far beyond the sky at that point. He snapped and did everything in his power to prove that he didn't need Firestar's help. 

So he met up with him one night and said  _so many_ things that left a bitter taste in his mouth. He left Firestar speechless and refused to let him speak that night. He forced himself to cut all his ties to the ginger leader. He didn't meet Firestar's eyes, not wanting to see all the hurt glistening in them and tried to leave as fast as he could.

He hadn't gotten away fast enough, and his ears echoed with Firestar's soft, heartbroken sobs every night since then. 

His wings, which he once held some pride in, only symbolized his guilt and shame.

He was a terrible leader and an even worse friend. He shifted in his nest, trying to get comfortable and hoped that one day, Firestar would forgive him. Whether in this life, or in the next. 

* * *

Brambleclaw waited with Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight at the camp's entrance, hoping for Firestar's safe return. He perked up when a fiery glow approached them and he mewed a greeting to Firestar. 

But Firestar only rushed by him and hurriedly entered his den, tears streaming from his eyes. Brambleclaw shared confused, concerned glances with the others; what had happened with his meeting with Onestar? 

Squirrelflight glared in Windclan's general direction. “That piece of fox-dung-” 

Leafpool only hushed her sister. “Not now Squirrelflight.” she chided. 

Sandstorm too glared in the direction Squirrelflight was currently hissing angrily at, but shook her head and gazed worryingly at the leader's den. Brambleclaw got up and gestured for the three others to follow him, and entered the leader's den.

What he saw broke his heart. Firestar was curled up in on himself, wings trying to hide him, mumbling and sobbing apologies and asking what he had done wrong. Brambleclaw inwardly flinched. What had happened to get Firestar like this? 

The last time Firestar had looked this broken was when the forest was being destroyed. Ferncloud had insisted that she could keep her kits warm for the night and told Firestar to get some rest. He had been trying to keep everyone warm for nights on end, expending all his energy doing so. He needed to rest. He had relented, hoping that Ferncloud and her kits would be alright and turned in for the night. Then came the shock when they learned that Hollykit had died overnight from the cold. Firestar had the most broken look on his face, wishing that he hadn't been so tired and had used some his authority to force himself to warm up Ferncloud and her kits. Ferncloud and Dustpelt had insisted that it hadn't been his fault, but continued to blame himself anyway. He couldn't dwell on it long, with the forest being destroyed and the clans needing to find a new home.

But Firestar was Thunderclan's light, their hope. He gave comfort and safety to anyone who needed it and the clan adored him for that. He was their guardian. But he was still just a cat. He had emotions too. So what happens when their light was the one who needed comfort himself? Who was there to catch him in his time of need?

Brambleclaw did his best to curl around Firestar while leaving room for Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool to do the same. Soon enough Firestar was surrounded and buried under the four cats, giving him some of their own warmth for him to enjoy. They licked his pelt and head all over, and his sobs and mumbling turned into shaky purrs. He tried to move his wings in an attempt to cover them all, but the four cats wouldn't let him. He needed that feeling of safety and protection more than they did. He fell asleep, knowing he would be okay in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make it clear that I like Onewhisker, just not Onestar. He became such a jerk. Harping on poor Firestar for accepting like, 5-6 kittypets into the clan (does anyone even consider Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail kittypets?) and then turning around and going out partying with kittypets and accidently having kits with one. 
> 
> I also want to point out that Firestar's part was a little bit after his disastrous meeting with Onestar, and Onestar's part being maybe a moon or so after the meeting if anyone's confused.
> 
> Let me know how I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackstar doesn't feel he's deserving of his wings, luckily he runs(or flys) into someone he can talk to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind: coming up with scenes to write for a mermaid AU instead of coming up with scenes to write for the wings AU.  
> My mind: I still think you should write mer!cat instead!  
> Me: stop talking omg  
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

Try as he might, Blackstar just couldn't manage to catch any prey today. Or yesterday. Or the day before that. It seemed that he had caught the least amount of prey over the past half moon. He stalked up on a mouse and pounced...

...and missed by an entire tail length. He gave out a frustrated hiss and but the mouse was already gone. He heard a tiny shriek behind him and he turned to see Russetfur there, the mouse he had been hunting dangling from her jaws, giving him an unimpressed look.

He wasn't a bad hunter, it was just that his wings felt so foreign on his back and were making him clumsy. He was good enough at flying, but hunting still eluded him. He gave a frustrated huff. He only kept out his wings so he could be reminded of how much he didn't deserve them. He had murdered Stonefur, drove out Windclan, supported Tigerstar and Brokenstar and helped them tear Shadowclan into the ground. And Starclan had stupidly gifted _him_ wings and pretended as if he wasn't as bad as Tigerstar and Brokenstar.

Russetfur gave out a huff, “Go out for a flight or something.”

His head snapped over to her and gave her a weird look.

She rolled her eyes, “No seriously, go out for a flight and clear your head. You clearly have something on your mind and you're no use to the clan like this.”

“But the clan-”

“The clan will survive without you for a bit, you stupid fur-ball. Oh, and don't return back until you've caught _something_.” She stalked off back towards camp and he could only stare after her. Who was leader here exactly?

Why not go out on a flight, he figured. He didn't particularly do it often, because all his regrets prevented him from enjoying what he could experience.

He readied himself and took off running, flapping his wings until the wind carried him upwards. He flew higher and higher, gradually enjoying himself until he was doing various maneuvers and was gracefully twirling around with the wind.

He landed on a large cloud, the past leaders finding out rather quickly that those gifted with wings could physically touch them, and looked out at the territories under him. He frowned. Stonefur's voice and words from his nine lives ceremony came rushing into his head yet again.

He gave a sigh, “Stonefur, you frog-brain, why did you give me a life for forgiveness and not explain why you did? How could you possibly forgive me?”

“Maybe because you actually regret what you did?” Blackstar startled and turned around only to see Firestar reclining on the same cloud, giving him an amused look.

Blackstar scowled. “How long were you here for? And why are you in Shadowclan territory?”

Firestar only shrugged. “I _was_ about to fly back to my clan when you started flipping around in the sky and you looked so happy that I didn't want to disturb you. Also, in case you hadn't noticed, the sky is open territory, there are no borders here, and we're actually above Thunderclan territory.”

He blinked and looked down over the cloud. His eye twitched when, yeah, they were definitely above the leafy-green trees of Thunderclan. He hadn't even noticed?! The energy that consisted of his wings flared in an agitated manner.

“So what exactly is bothering you.”, Firestar pressed.

He scowled at him, “Why would I tell you anything, kittypet.”

Firestar gave him a look. “I already know that Stonefur has apparently forgiven you and hoped that you would have wanted someone to talk with.” Blackstar's ears burned red in embarrassment. He can't believe that Firestar had been witness to all that...

Firestar continued, “It's not like you have anything to lose by talking about it and it's not like I'm going to go back to my clan and excitedly tell everyone that Blackstar and I are buddy-buddy now.”, he deadpanned.

Blackstar mulled it over and decided that it wouldn't hurt to do so. Firestar never interrupted him and listened intently. He gave a hum after Blackstar stopped pouring out all his regrets.

“Sounds like Stonefur is waiting for you to forgive yourself first.”

He blinked. Forgive himself? His wings burned with more agitation. How was he supposed to forgive himself? He had done nothing but bring pain.

Firestar got up and moved to fly back down to ground level. “Well, if we're finished here...” But Blackstar moved quicker and slammed his paw onto Firestar's tail and forcefully sat him down. There was still one more thing he wanted to accomplish today besides hunting without his wings tripping him up.

“You're not going anywhere until I get to feel how good these wings are for myself kittypet.” He was so sick of hearing about various Thunderclan cat's escapades of them trying to cover themselves with Firestar's wings _all the time_. Like it was personal challenge of who could take Firestar away for themselves the longest.

He forcefully covered himself with one of Firestar's wings and inwardly gave a content sigh. Well, those Thunderclan cat's stories didn't disappoint. The fluffiness of the cloud and the heat from Firestar's wings were perfect. He could stay here all day...

A few minutes later of them sitting on the cloud in silence, Blackstar finally shot up and flew off, wanting to end things on his terms(That and he was slightly embarrassed that he was essentially cuddling with a enemy leader). He had to hunt before he got back after all, or Russetfur would claw his ears off.

Firestar only stood there absolutely mortified and was glad that his ginger fur had hidden the fact that his ears had gone totally red. He wondered if all the cats in the clans wanted a piece of him for themselves... if he hadn't had any wings, cats wouldn't have cared less about him.

He bounded off the cloud and glided back down to camp. Both cats vowing to themselves to never speak of what happened that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Blackstar being kinda OOC tbh... 
> 
> I'll try and continue this fic until my creative juices stop flowing. Writing is harder than it looks...
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Forest battle ends differently...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind: Heres more content for the mermaid AU!  
> Me: But I'm not doing the mermaid AU  
> My mind: Wellll not yet you're not
> 
> This one's not fluffy. Not at all. But it popped into my head and I wanted to do it so why not.  
> Every hit, kudos and comment means a lot to me!

Brambleclaw was going through a wide range of emotions at the moment. Fear, confusion, awe, concern, terror, and a myriad of other feelings he couldn't describe. All he knew was that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the battle of legends currently going on in the sky, a streak of darkness and a streak of starry light colliding at each other in midair before bouncing off and trying to hit each other over and over again.

He had just intercepted Hawkfrost from killing Ivypool, who had been taken off guard in her anger to avenge Hollyleaf. He wouldn't let his brother kill anyone else, not after he had taken away the cat he had thought of so long as his daughter. Then Tigerstar had appeared _congratulating_ him for managing to kill Hawkfrost a second time.

He would have been disgusted if his fear of his father hadn't taken over him first. His legs refused to obey him as Tigerstar inched closer, his heart hammering in his chest.

But Firestar had stepped forward first, and stood between him and Tigerstar like a guardian, wings outstretched to appear more threatening. Tigerstar had only laughed at him, his shadowy wings extending from their relaxed position. Tigerstar's wings were pretty big. Brambleclaw was too busy trying to _get away_ from the potential battlefield that Firestar and Tigerstar were about to partake in, and he didn't hear the exchange between the two.

In another timeline, they would have battled on the ground for their final battle, where Firestar would quickly turn the tide and manage to kill Tigerstar. But Tigerstar was still laughing as the black shadows the fallen Dark Forest warriors had dissipated into converged into a dense ball of darkness in front of Tigerstar.

He had grinned and picked up the orb with a paw and locked eyes with Firestar.

“Try and get yourself out of this one, kittypet.”

Then he thrust the orb into his chest, shadows exploding from his very being. Everyone had swiftly backed away when he did, the living cats and the Starclan cats panicking and wondering what Tigerstar had done. Firestar only glared and clenched his jaw, but made no move to back away, wondering what Tigerstar's game was.

The some of the shadows dissipated to reveal that Tigerstar was covered completely in shadows and darkness, only his outline visible. His eyes were a void of chaos, and he had towered over the cats around him. His wings, also enlarged, only made him look bigger. Brambleclaw only stood there numbly as cats began to yowl in terror at the _thing_ Tigerstar had turned himself into.

But Tigerstar wasn't interested in any of them. He only had eyes for the winged ginger cat in front of him, who was still glaring into him, and Brambleclaw's respect for Firestar skyrocketed. They both extended their wings and they were off, claws coming down in an attempt to strike the other down.

But Firestar was already fatigued from his earlier bouts with other Dark Forest cats, and it showed. He was slowing down and soon enough he was being pummeled by Tigerstar in all directions. Too late, he realized, that Tigerstar was playing around with Firestar. He wanted to draw out the fight and watch as he destroyed everyone and everything Firestar held dear, and then finally kill him. But they were already up in the sky and Brambleclaw _couldn't help him._

Bluestar stepped forward. “If we don't do something now, then all is lost.”

She gazed at the cats around her, Brambleclaw realizing that she was only looking at the Starclan cats. It was like they were almost communicating with each other. She turned around back up to the fight and closed her eyes, face scrunched up in concentration, and the other Starclan cats followed.

Jayfeather, knowing that Firestar was losing and having sensed all the power and darkness of the Dark Forest consolance into Tigerstar, flinched. He felt the individual Starclan cats pooling their power and pulling it out of their bodies. Lionblaze noticed his distress, “What's going on Jay?”, he asked in a shaky whisper. He stared off towards the Starclan cats with unblinking eyes. “I really wish I knew.” he grumbled.

The living cats stared in awe as orbs of light came out of the starry bodied Starclan cats and raced off into the sky. They danced around Firestar's form before one by one, the lights were absorbed into his body. Tigerstar was thrown back from the explosion of light emanating from Firestar's being, shadows melting from his body, before stabilizing in the air and giving out a hiss of outrage.

Brambleclaw's breath hitched in his throat. Firestar was completely covered in starlight, his eyes shining with light. His wings had split into two, giving him four wings in total. They changed into a bat-like shape, stars and nebulas swimming in their blackness.

Firestar flapped his new wings a few times, and charged forth at Tigerstar. They both dove at each other, zipping around the sky in streaks of darkness and light. The living cats couldn't follow their actions, they just too fast for their eyes to handle. Then they heard Firestar's voice transverse across the lake territories.

“You lived like a rogue, now you can die like a rogue.”

Tigerstar was slammed down onto the ground and before he could gather himself, Firestar barreled into him all his might, and the sound of snapping bones echoed across everyone's ears. Tigerstar's form dissipated at all once until only Firestar stood in front of them. His wings returned to normal and the starlight blanketing him vanished.

Cats behind him started cheering, but Firestar couldn't join them. He felt tired, there was blood everywhere on him, and he wanted to sleep. Ah, so this is what dying for real felt like. There was no coming back to life this time. He could feel his last life slowly trickle out of him. He did his best to turn his head around to gaze at his clan and the cats he loved one final time. He smiled, then collapsed forward. He only vaguely heard something heavy land next to him and felt some kind of heat, before letting the darkness take hold of him.

' _They'll be fine. They have Brambleclaw to lead them. I'm sorry that I have to leave you all now.'_ A tear escaped him. He could smell Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw next to him. They were trying to say something to him... but he was already gone.

**_'I love you all.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will definitely be a two-parter... maybe a three-parter. 
> 
> I'm not good with fight scenes :P  
> But if you were confused at all, Firestar broke Tigerstar's neck and spine. But he still sustained injuries and his body couldn't take it...  
> For some reason people seem to think the tree killed him in canon. It didn't. The authors even confirmed that he died of his wounds. Dovewing only imagined that he got up and tree falling snapped her back into reality. 
> 
> We were cheated out of a good final battle in canon. I still think all the cats Tigerstar wronged should have come up to him and started beating him up. Ultimate karma. 
> 
> Let me know how I did


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw receives his nine lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind: hey-  
> Me: We're NOT DOING THE MERMAID AU  
> My mind: -yet. We're not doing it YET.
> 
> Some people wanted Brambo's wings, so here they are. This is one of the ideas I already had anyway.  
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

Brambleclaw couldn't help feeling relieved as Tigerstar's shadowy form evaporated into nothing. Finally he was free of his father and he could relax, knowing that Tigerstar's remnants could only haunt him in his nightmares now. He joined the other cats by giving his own yowl of victory into the sky.

His yowling died down when he saw Firestar glancing at them, whiskers twitching in a shaky smile. He stiffened. Something was wrong.

His eyes turned into slits when Firestar collapsed onto the ground. ' _No.'_ That was when he saw all the blood coming from Firestar's pelt, staining the ground red. He hardly noticed when a nearby tree caught on fire and collapsed near Firestar, the subsequent rain dousing it out quickly. He felt a rush of wind shoot by him; Sandstorm. She was calling out Firestar's name in anguish. His legs moved for him, rushing him towards Firestar, his mind pleading, praying that he would get up and assure them he was okay.

_Nonononononoyoucan'tbedeadnononopleaseyoucan'tleavemeyoucan'tleaveuspleasepleaseplease **FATHER-**_

All his hopes shattered when he examined Firestar and _he wasn't breathing_ . He wouldn't let his tears fall though. He was leader now and he had to show his clan that he was strong, that he could pick up the pieces, that he could _lead them_ -

And before he knew it, they were sitting vigil for their fallen clanmates. They had arranged Firestar's wings, which were still burning bright and somewhat warm, to cover Mousefur's, Hollyleaf's, and Ferncloud's bodies, as if giving them some warmth before they departed from this world. Brambleclaw only spent a little bit of time with Mousefur and Ferncloud and spent most of the time he had near Firestar's and Hollyleaf's bodies.

Then Jayfeather had nudged him, announcing it was time to receive his nine lives. As they walked out of camp, he forced himself not to look back, the knowledge that he was getting further and further away from Firestar and Hollyleaf hurt him more than he realized. He didn't want to see their bodies. It would only hurt more.

Thee two cats trekked up to the Moonpool, only the sounds of their walking and breathing breaking their relative silence. He lapped up some of the Moonpool's water as instructed by Jayfeather and waited for Starclan to come.

He didn't wait long. The grassy field lit up with starlight and Starclan cats started filing in. Then they spoke as one, their voices echoing in his ears.

“Welcome Brambleclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?”

He steadied himself and swallowed. “I am.”

One by one, cats came up to him and gifted him a life.

Goldenflower, his mother, gave him understanding that a mother had.

Bluestar, the leader in charge when he was just a new apprentice, gave him clear judgment of character.

Hollyleaf, the cat he thought of as his daughter, gave him a life for justice.

Lionheart, his uncle, a cat he had never met but heard stories of, gave him pride and honor for his clan and the legacy leaders of the past left behind- to have the courage to follow their pawsteps.

Ferncloud, his friend and fallen clanmate, gave him a life to honor the mother-cats of the clan.

Cinderpelt, one of the past medicine cats of Thunderclan who died after he made deputy, gifted him a life of offering second chances.

Feathertail, his dear friend and fellow journeyer, gave him a life for exploring beyond the borders of his clan.

Ravenpaw, the cat who was left behind when the forest territories were being destroyed (and he was a sight for sore eyes), gave him a life to speak out against injustice.

Some of the lives lulled him, and some of the lives were painful. Some of them he couldn't prepare for, but some unseen force prevented him from yowling his pain out across the starry field.

Then he saw a fiery glow approach him, and he couldn't stop his tears from falling. “ _I can't do this without you,”_ he shakily whispered. The 'I don't want you dead' went unspoken. But Firestar only purred and licked away his tears, wrapping him with his wings, “I know you can; I wouldn't have chosen you if I knew you couldn't.”

Brambleclaw melted into Firestar's wings, lamenting the fact that he wouldn't see him or touch him or share tongues with him for a very long time. Firestar touched his muzzle to Brambleclaw's forehead. “With this life... I give you a life for compassion, and with the courage to make the hardest decisions, not just for Thunderclan, and not just for all the clans, but for all cats. The lake needs four Clans; if one falls, so too will the others fall.” he announced.

Brambleclaw, try as he might, wasn't prepared for the agony that shot through his being. He briefly wondered if the pain was telling him how difficult it would be to honor all the clans. The agony ebbed and gave way to a heady feeling of love. Was this how Firestar felt for all the clan cats?

He hardly listened to the Starclan cats as he was half-aware of them calling out his new name. He felt a tugging feeling within his back, in-between his shoulder blades. His back felt itchy all over. Muscle memory built up for something that he never had before, and he _flexed_ \- and with a grunt, _something_ burst out of his back in a flurry of feathers.

But he already knew what they were. Firestar was giving them an appraising look from where they were pressed against his own wings. He half wanted to see them, but half wanted to stay within Firestar's embrace.

Firestar finally withdrew from him, and Bramblestar unfurled his new wings from his back, giving them a look over. They were large, sleek new feathers in different shades of brown and white and some black. Thick brambles wrapped around his wings, not hurting him in the slightest. There was another tugging feeling in his wings, and he focused in on it, and the vines grew thicker, the brambles grew sharper and they tightened over his wings. An impenetrable defense.

He couldn't warm up the clan with these, but he could still be their guardian.

He turned back towards Firestar. “Who's going to warm up the clan on those cold, dark nights now?”, he asked jokingly.

Firestar gave a sigh. “I spoiled you all too much.”

Hollyleaf interjected. “Yeah, grandfather is going to spend time with me now!” she crowed excitedly. Ravenpaw glared at her. “I haven't seen him in seasons, you can all wait your turn.” More and more Starclan cats turned to glare at each other before a full blown argument rang out through the clearing.

Bramblestar stared in bemusement and then flinched when Firestar cuffed him over the ear. “Now look what you started.” he growled good-naturedly. He padded a few steps away and gave Bramblestar a warm look. “I'm so proud of you Bramblestar.”

But before Bramblestar could say anything, a light-gray blur sped towards them and picked up Firestar and flew off into Starclan territory. He gaped. The arguing Starclan cats also stopped and gaped towards the spot Firestar was, surprised at the cat's actions.

“I don't know who that was, but that guy just stole my heater.” Hollyleaf grumbled. Cats glared at her and the argument sparked up once more. Bramblestar glared at the direction the cat that had taken Firestar flew off in. That was a soon to be dead cat, he mused. This wasn't quite the closure he wanted.

He blinked and he was back at the Moonpool. Jayfeather was next to him grumbling about catnapping starry pieces of badger dung.

* * *

A few nights later, he pushed his way into the warriors den. All the cats there looked up in surprise. They were used to Firestar coming in every few nights to sleep with them, but they all figured that the tradition would have died with him.

“I know I can't warm you all up like Firestar did,” he gestured towards his wings, “but I think Firestar had the right idea. I don't want you all to see me as an inapproachable leader- I want you all to see me as a warrior you can talk too. So I'm going to do what he did and keep the tradition alive. A leader should be close to their warriors.” He curled up and to his surprise, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze climbed under his wings and relaxed there. He hadn't been too sure about having his wings out, worried he could hurt someone with them.

The cats around him dozed off into their dreams. He gazed out the entrance of the den, looking up at the sky. ' _I won't let you down Firestar.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who kidnapped Fires? HhhhmmMMMMM  
> Also I replaced Mousefur for Hollyleaf. She should have given him a life; Brambo and Mousefur weren't even close. 
> 
> Bramblestar figured out pretty quickly that he could give out some pretty bad scratches by smacking ppl in the face with his wings
> 
> Tell me how I did(no seriously, I don't know how ppl feel about these If no one comments)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar gets catnapped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three: The Third Part
> 
> Idk bout this one it felt even more forced that the Bluestar chapter
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

Firestar only stared blankly at the ground as the mouse-brain who pretty much catnapped him struggled to carry him and fly at the same time. He had carried Squirrelflight and Leafpool and took them out on flights way back when they were just kits. He also snuck out Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf when _they_ were kits and took them out on a flight once. 

Squirrelflight and Sandstorm hadn't been amused that day.

But here was a grown cat trying to carry another grown cat and things didn't work that way. He would only carry fully grown cats if he absolutely had to. 

This guy had just swooped in and spirited him away right in front of Bramblestar, who was probably trying to cope with the fact that he was dead, and in front of all of Starclan, who was probably still arguing over who got the right to be with Firestar for a day. 

The cat carrying him slowed down and dropped him in front of a startled, yet amused looking dark gray tom with golden eyes. Firestar turned around to get a good look at his catnapper. The cat was a light gray tom with blue eyes, with wings made of fluffy, pure white feathers, tiny clouds circling them. He squinted and could see small rainbows peaking out from the clouds and feathers. He gave the cat an unimpressed look.

“Who do you even think you are and why did you catnap me in front of the whole of Starclan?”

The dark gray cat behind was snickering and he wasn't sure if it was directed at him or at the cat in front of him. The light gray tom gave a frustrated sigh. “You were all taking too long. If not me, then someone else would have done the same.” 

The other cat spoke up. “Well, he's not wrong. But this is the first time you've taken another leader that wasn't part of your clan.”, he directed at the other cat. They stared at each other for a moment, before the light gray tom gave a huff. “Is it wrong that I wanted to meet him?”

The other cat raised an eyebrow. The light gray cat raised his tail to silence him. He turned to Firestar. “I'm the cat who founded the clan  _you_ brought back into existence.” He paused. “If cats still knew who I was, they would know me best as Skystar.” 

Firestar blinked in surprise. This was Skyclan's founder? He stood there in silence for a few heartbeats. “The rainbows don't suit you.” he blurted out. Firestar wanted to smack himself- why did he say that?!

But the dark gray cat only laughed and Skystar gave a groan. “Why does everyone say that?” Firestar turned to the other cat. He stopped laughing. “Ah, only Windclan really remembers me at this point.” 

“I am Gray Wing.” Firestar vaguely recalled a time where Onestar and Tallstar had told him about the ancient Windclan leaders and founders and knew that Gray Wing had turned up at one point. He couldn't really remember what he had done...

“We knew we'd find you all here.” His ears perked up and his head turned to find four other cats filing into the area. The speaker was a massive autumn-ginger tabby with white paws and amber eyes. There were three large flat spikes of lightning attached to his back. He gazed at Firestar excitedly.

The brown tabby she-cat with swirling winds on her back padded over to Gray Wing and gave both of them a warm look. The black she-cat had purple butterfly wings with a black outline. The long furred silver tom had wings of water attached to his back, the water flowing outwards before stopping at the tips and forming white foam that reminded him of the gorge back in the forest. They both gave him an interested look. 

Firestar began to feel uneasy. “Who are all of you?” The autumn colored ginger tom grinned, “We're only the founders of the Clans.” Firestar ruffled his wings, confusion in his eyes. Why had the founders wanted to see him of all cats? The cat he could only assume was Thunderstar continued. “Is it wrong that we wanted to meet our savior?” Skystar grumbled, “I literally just said that.”

“Let me explain.” he turned to the speaker, Windstar he assumed. “We founders like to greet our successors. When a leader joins Starclan, we whisk them away to get to know them up close. Of course, we do this individually within our own clans. Then we gather all the leaders of that clan so the new leader can meet their predecessors.”

Thunderstar interjected. “ _I_ should have met him first.” He glared at Skystar. “He's of my clan not yours.” 

Shadowstar barked out a laugh. “This is actually the first time Skystar has returned to our skies, all so he could meet you.”

“Turns out we all wanted to do the same thing.” Riverstar meowed, amused. 

Firestar scanned the cats around him. He honestly didn't know what to say at the moment. He had just died, given Bramblestar a life- he just wanted to sleep. Thunderstar came over and sat him down. He laid a wing over Firestar's body, the lightning making his fur stand up. He strangely enjoyed it. 

Windstar got up next and overlaid a wing over his wings. The breeze she gave out fed into his flames, and he had to focus on making sure his wings didn't become a raging inferno or burn anyone. His ears turned slightly red as his wings got big enough to blanket all six cats under them. He never liked when his wings got bigger; he couldn't control them very well and he always got clumsier. 

The other cats purred in content, liking the warmth he was giving out. “We already know a lot about you; you're just here so we can introduce ourselves to you. Tell you our stories and all that.” Thunderstar whispered into his ear. “Just relax.”

His ears turned completely red when they all started preening his wings together. Preening was an...intimate gesture. Most leader's needed some help getting to spots they couldn't reach. But their wings were sensitive. It was why only mates or cats  _extremely_ close to the leader helped clean them. It was a sensitive and stimulating experience. His wings didn't necessarily have feathers, but some objects still got stuck in them occasionally. He didn't want his wings giving off a burning smell, so they required constant maintenance. 

He recalled Sandstorm, Graystripe, his daughters and Bramblestar helping him at times. Preening only helped him bond with them all more. 

Thunderstar gave his head a lick. “Just relax” he repeated. The six cats started taking turns telling stories and explaining about various things, and Firestar loosened up. This was nice... He was glad that they weren't being hostile. He eagerly listened to the tales and briefly wondered if the rest of Starclan was doing alright with what him being taken away him front of them. It's not like they would continue arguing over him right?

_'Eh, they'll be fine.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... idk why this felt forced to me. But some people wanted to see Shadowstar(and I don't really know how to write her or the other leaders all that well, so this was kinda OOC?) SO HERE SHE ISSSSS. 
> 
> NOTICE: My creative juices are starting to run out. So don't expect regular updates for Under the Shadow of Wings.  
>  I didn't really expect for this to even last this long. I'll update this thing when I have a plot bunny that needs to be written down.
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar takes his kits out for a flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the fact that we got no cute moments with Fires and his kits. Look, I needed Firestar doing cute stuff with his precious babies ok. WE WERE ROBBED.  
> Also this one is kind of short compared to the others.
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

“I'm still not too sure about this...”

“It's only a short flight Sandstorm. We'll be fine.”

Sandstorm still looked uncertain. She glanced at her kits, who were excitedly running around their father's paws, waiting to go out. She had faith in Firestar but still...these were her precious kits. What if he accidentally dropped them or something?

Firestar noticed the worried look on her face. “You know how much they want this and I promised them that they would get to experience flying.” She sighed. “Just be careful, okay?” He purred. “Of course I will, what do you take me for?” She gave him an unimpressed look. “I could list a few things you've done over the moons.”

He needed to get going before she started ranting about all his mouse-brained actions and ideas in front of the kits. He scooped up Squirrelkit and Leafkit with his front paws and held them close to his chest. He unfurled his wings and gently lifted off the ground. They gave excited squeals as he began gliding over the treetops.

It was supposed to be a leisurely flight over the territory. Squirrelkit peered up at her father, “Can we go higher?” He looked down at her, “You know your mother will kill me if we go too high right?” She giggled, “We won't tell, right Leafkit?” Leafkit nodded her head. He gained a glint in his eyes. If his precious kits wanted to go higher, who was he to deny them? So he ascended all the way to cloud level.

His kits' sounds of happiness were music to his ears.

He finally laid himself down on a cloud, still holding onto Leafkit and Squirrelkit. He warned them not to move away from him or they would fall through the cloud. Cats without wings couldn't touch them, and he'd rather not see his kits go splat on the ground. They obeyed him and instead excitedly peered over the cloud, looking down at the forest territories and pointing out different things to each other.

“Daddy, why can't we go higher?” He looked down at Squirrelkit. “It's too dangerous for kits like you to go higher than this. It's even too dangerous for me.”

“How is it dangerous for you?” Leafkit mewed. He smiled and relaxed. “Well...”

_He had wanted to test his limits one day. He loved soaring through the sky, dancing above the clouds. He felt so free. He gazed up at the sky from the cloud he was on. He wanted to know how high he could go. He briefly wondered if he would be able to touch Starclan. He shook away the thought. He thought he had been getting closer to the moon as he kept ascending but it was always far away._

_He readied himself and shot off, ascending higher and higher. This was amazing! The speed, the grace, the power, he could do anything!_

_The blue of the sky faded into black and he was shocked to see more and more warriors of Starclan reveal themselves across the sky. This was more than he could see on the ground... He turned around and gasped. He couldn't see the territories anymore; the world was huge! He could see greens of trees, the lights coming from multiple Twolegplaces, and a lot of blue. Water perhaps?_

_He started coughing, realizing that it was getting harder and harder to breath. Oh, and he was falling. He was shocked and terrified to see that the flames that made up his wings had shrunk, almost like they were being snuffed out. If he fell from this height, he would almost certainly lose more than one life! He panicked and started flailing as he fell back down._

_When the sky turned blue again, his wings ignited to life and he was able to stabilize himself and hovered shakily in the air. He panted. Did he actually enter Starclan territory by mistake?_

“Was Starclan punishing you for going up too high?” Leafkit squeaked. “I'm not sure. Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. All I know is that we can't go up too high. I barely caught myself in the end, what if we went that high up and I accidentally dropped you? What if I'm unable to catch you in time?” They looked down. He continued, “We have to know what our limits are- you will both find out one day that there are things you can and can't do.” They mulled over his words.

He had gathered up the other leaders to see if they had the same problem going up that high. Tallstar had given him a worried look and Blackstar and Leopardstar had scoffed at him. All three had ascended higher that day, and came down upset and unhappy at what had occurred, wondering why they had been unable to breath at that height. Blackstar and Leopardstar especially had been unhappy at the fact that there was an apparent border _in the sky_. The sky was supposed to be free.

Tallstar calmed them down by saying that the leaders had these skies and Starclan had theirs, and that they needed to respect that. Clearly Starclan didn't want them flying in their skies. They were still upset though...

He glided back down to camp with the kits in tow. It was getting late. He set them down in front of the nursery gently and nudged them in (“But 'm not tired!” Squirrelkit complained.).

They were so cute sleeping, he thought. He rotated where he slept, and this time he decided to sleep in the nursery and give the queens a little warmth. Ferncloud, Brightheart, and Goldenflower blinked at him gratefully before dozing off to sleep. He draped a wing over Sandstorm and pressed it tight to her body, feeling his kits tiny bodies underneath them. Sandstorm laid her head over his paws and he nuzzled into her neck. He really did love his family, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, I'll probably be writing more fanfiction instead of baking a cake for my Dad's birthday.  
> Hold up- someone give me a Human!Warriors with Squirrel and Leaf baking a cake for their dad please.
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather has a nightmare. Firestar comforts his grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this instead of making a blueberry compote to go with the New-York style cheesecake I made for my dad's birthday. 
> 
> Remember that one time when Jaypaw asked Firestar to get a stick from the lake and Firestar jumped in and didn't hesitate to get it because he didn't want to see his grandkit upset? 10/10 father/grandfather material
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

“You know this isn't necessary Firestar.”

“Hmm? Are you saying you don't enjoy my company anymore Jayfeather?” Firestar gave him an amused look, not that he could see it though, but Jayfeather felt his gaze burn into his head.

Thunderclan was used to Firestar rotating where he slept. Half of the time, he would sleep in the leader's den and the other half was split between everywhere else. They all loved it when their leader would choose their den for the night, multiple cats trying to fit under his warm wings once he was asleep. It didn't matter if it was a warrior, apprentice, or kit, there was always someone trying to keep Firestar for themselves. It always sparked an argument that never reached Firestar's ears, every cat fearful that he would stop visiting them if he knew the clan was fighting over him.

Jayfeather secretly loved it when Firestar visited him and his siblings when they were just kits. Firestar had been so happy to have grandkits that he visited the nursery more often during the first few moons they had been alive(to the rest of the clans jealousy; the queens were very warm during that time). Jayfeather would race with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to get the middle spot- the center of Firestar's wings were the warmest. Firestar had snuck them out one day, and he got to experience what flying what like. He couldn't get as excited as his siblings were about seeing the territory, but he enjoyed the wind going through his fur, his blindness actually heightening his excitement.

He didn't need sight to know that Firestar never gave him any pitying glances like the rest of the clan, he always had an air of love around him that made Jayfeather want to follow him forever.

Becoming a medicine cat wasn't so bad- he and Leafpool got Firestar and his wings to themselves when he visited the medicine den. Leafpool had moved back to the warriors den, so it was just him and Briarlight now.

But even Firestar wasn't spared from his grumpiness. The prophecy was weighing him down, Leafpool was being unreasonable, Starclan was divided and yelling at him to _fix everything_ , and the Dark Forest was still at large, planning something big. They kept sending various cats to his den(mostly Ivypool) so often that he knew which cats were training in the Dark Forest. 

Firestar gestured to the spot next to him, a wing already over Briarlight's sleeping form. He made sure to keep most of his wing on her upper half, where she could feel his warmth. Jayfeather laid down next to him and sighed as a wing covered his body. Firestar made him feel so comfortable...

_He snapped his eyes open to find himself in a dark, murky forest. The fur on his spine rose up; he knew where he was. Various voices from within the shadows rose up, mocking him. He looked around wildly, “Show yourselves!”_

_He heard a ominous laughter coming from in front of him, inky shadows rising up and coiling around his paws. He looked up to see a very shadowy Tigerstar, amber eyes gleaming in the darkness. His eyes widened when he saw a figure wrapped up in one of Tigerstars wings- Firestar. He looked dazed and unaware of where he was, eyes staring down at something only he could see._

_Tigerstar grinned at him, “We don't need to fight you know. Just give up and let Starclan fall, and no cat has to be hurt.”_

_He gave Tigerstar the fiercest glare he could, “You would kill us all anyway, don't lie to me!”_

_Tigerstar was still grinning though, this time at Firestar, “Well, let's see what your leader thinks, hmm?” The shadows converged onto Firestar and he finally looked up and gave a scream in agony. Jayfeather's eyes turned into narrow slits as the shadows ran up Firestar's body and- he could see black cracks forming through Firestar's fur- and he couldn't move. The shadows locked his paws down as he was forced to watch Firestar's wings slowly turn black, the shadows corrupting every part of him. His screams slowly died down and turned into soft laughter._

_He looked up and Jayfeather cried out- Firestar's eyes had turned from green to red, black engulfing his sclera. There were black cracks extending out of his eyes. Tigerstar smirked lazily at him and turned to Firestar, “See? Doesn't that feel so much better, kittypet?” Firestar gave him a swift nod. Tigerstar turned back to Jayfeather, “Your light, your_ guardian _,” he spat out, “has seen the real light. Starclan doesn't stand a chance against us now. Just join us already, and you can let all your worries go- just like he did,” he gestured to Firestar._

“ _Join us Jayfeather,” his eyes snapped over to Firestar, “Tigerstar is right, it's better this way.” A cacophony of voices assaulted his ears, various Dark Forest cats yowling him to join them._

“ _Join us.”_

“ _Join us.”_

“ _Jayfeather.”_

“ _Jayfeather-_

“Jayfeather!”

His eyes snapped open to darkness. The voices gone but still ringing in his ears. Firestar's scent weaved around him, licking his pelt all over.

“Jayfeather, are you okay? You're crying and panting hard.” He became aware of the tears falling down his face, his labored breaths as his body shook and he tried _so hard_ to forget what occurred. He felt two wings wrap around him , Firestar purring into his ear and he began to calm down.

“What's wrong, did Starclan send you a dream or vision?”

He swallowed, “I don't know, I had a dream and you joined the Dark Forest, and Tigerstar was corrupting you, and they all wanted me to join them, and, and-,” he rambled. Firestar licked his head a few times, trying to calm him down. “Jayfeather, I would never join the Dark Forest, and Tigerstar would kill himself before letting _me_ of all cats join his side,” he purred.

Jayfeather gave a few shaky nods, before burying his head into Firestar's chest fur. Firestar wrapped his wings tighter around him in response and he relaxed into his embrace. Firestar made him feel safe, a light warding off the darkness.

He fell asleep, his dreams filled with warm protective wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather didn't have a vision, he had a flat-out nightmare. If Tigerstar actually was smart, he WOULD corrupt Firestar and bam- Dark Forest victory. 
> 
> I always thought that Firestar was Thunderclan's golden age. They never once lost a battle under his leadership.
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tale of Two Gatherings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look an update! So yeah I managed to develop another scene in my head enough for me to want to write it all down. 
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

Fireheart's fur bristled with disbelief and fury as he gazed up at the new leader of Shadowclan standing on the Great Rock, his eyes glowing with triumph. This couldn't be happening. Tigerclaw wasn't worthy and didn't deserve anything. The cat who had tried to kill him more than once had just become one of the most powerful cats in the forest.

Fireheart noted that there weren't any wings on Tigerclaw's back, giving him some relief and hope that Tigerclaw wasn't actually leader. He inwardly smacked himself- it was tradition for new leaders to hide their wings during their first gathering as leader. Once the new leader was introduced, they would pull their wings out and be officially recognized. The growing fear returned.

Fireheart caught sight of Sandstorm weaving her way towards him. “What's going on?” she hissed as she came into earshot. “Tigerclaw can't lead Shadowclan! He's a traitor!”

“But Shadowclan doesn't know about anything he's done,” Fireheart reminded her, keeping his voice low. “None of them do.”

“Then you should tell them!”

He wanted to tell everyone of what Tigerclaw had done, but he was just the deputy. The other leaders hardly listened to each other, let alone the kittypet deputy of Thunderclan. If Tigerclaw had saved Shadowclan from sickness and rebuilt them from the ground up, then there was no way they would throw him out just because Thunderclan opposes his leadership. They wouldn't believe any of them.

“Fireheart!” He turned to see Cloudpaw and Mousefur padding up to him. “Fireheart, are you just going to stand there and let that piece of fox dung take over?”

“Quiet Cloudpaw,” Fireheart ordered. “I know this looks bad-” He broke off as Tigerclaw paced to the front of the Great Rock. Fireheart tried to reign in his bristling fear. He was hoping with all his might that Starclan hadn't given him anything- or maybe this was a sick, twisted dream.

“I am pleased to be here with you at the Gathering this night.” The huge tabby spoke with quiet authority, eyes scanning the crowd before locking on to Fireheart. “I stand before you-” All of Fireheart's hopes were shattered when shadows erupted from Tigerstar's back, forming black shadowy wings, “-as the new leader of Shadowclan. Nightstar died of sickness that took so many of my clan, and Starclan have named me as his successor.”

Tallstar and Crookedstar both gave their congratulations, but Fireheart couldn't hear anything other than his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. How could they? How could Starclan have given Tigerstar such a gift when he _didn't deserve it_. How could they have given nine lives and wings _to a murderer_? A voice whispered in his head, reminding him that Brokenstar had also received nine lives and wings- he hadn't deserved them either.

He steeled his resolve. He had to represent Thunderclan tonight, he couldn't show fear or disgust. Especially because Tigerstar had been staring at him the entire time, taunting him as he flaunted his wings. He was giving a silent message, that Fireheart was always a few steps behind, that he would never gain Starclan's favor, that he wouldn't gain wings himself.

After he and the other leaders had finished up, Fireheart leaped down from the Great Rock. Tigerstar hopped down next to him and strode past him, brushing a wing in his face and smirking as he did so. Anger filled Fireheart; he was still taunting him! Fireheart wasn't going to let Tigerstar get the last laugh.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Firestar paused at the top of the hollow that overlooked Fourtrees. It was his first gathering as leader, and as per tradition, his wings were put away. His wings. His beautiful, _beautiful_ wings of fire that he never thought he would receive. He loved them so much. The first time he had flown over Thunderclan territory was the first time in moons that he truly felt so free. He had discovered that he had been a natural flier. He hated having to put them away. But it would only be a little bit- it would be worth it to see the look of Tigerstar's face when he pulled out his wings- would he be angry, outraged, would he show nothing?

He lead his cats down to the Gathering and spotted Tallstar and Deadfoot at the base of the Great Rock. “Greetings, Firestar,” Tallstar mewed, dipping his head courteously as Firestar approached. “Tornear told me he met you on your way to Highstones. We grieve for Bluestar.”

“So do her own Clan,” Firestar responded, bowing his head in turn. “She was a noble leader.”

“But you will be a worthy successor,” meowed the black-and-white tom, surprising Firestar by the warmth of his tone. “You’ve served your Clan well.”

“I-I hope to serve it even better in future,” Firestar stammered.

They climbed(or rather, Firestar climbed; Tallstar flew) to the top of the Great Rock and started discussing why Riverclan and Shadowclan were late. Clouds were starting to cover the moon. His fur prickled; Starclan better have not cancel this Gathering and let Tigerstar plot for another moon unimpeded!

“Tallstar,” he began, deciding that the time had come to confide in the WindClan leader and ask for his advice. “I’m worried about what Tigerstar might be planning—”

He never finished, because a familiar triumphant yowling interrupted him, and Riverclan and Shadowclan cats raced into the clearing. Tigerstar bounded up the Great Rock, Leopardstar scrambling behind him.

“Cats of all Clans!” Tigerstar declared, not waiting to greet Tallstar and Firestar or discuss which of the leaders should speak first. “I have news for you. Listen well, for great change is coming to the forest.”

' _Please tell everyone that you're retiring to the elders den. Or even better, you have some incurable disease and you only have days to live. That would make our lives so much easier_ ,' Firestar snarked in his head.

The biggest load of badger dung spewed from Tigerstar's mouth, urging them all to unite into one clan. He raised an eyebrow. Tigerstar had snapped at him when he had questioned why the clans didn't do so during his first day as an apprentice. Now here he was, telling them all they needed to be one clan. ' _Hypocrite,_ ' he thought sourly.

Then Tigerstar was done asking what Tallstar thought and turned to him. “Well, Firestar,” Tigerstar rumbled, with another swift glance at the storm-dark sky. “Have you lost your tongue?” He suddenly sneered, “If we can even call you that, since Starclan clearly hasn't given you their blessings.”

Firestar gained a glint in his eyes. This was the chance he was waiting for. “Yeah, about that...” His wings burst into existence at his command, the fires burning brighter than ever. He fanned them out, the other leaders giving out annoyed hisses as the light temporarily blinded them. He willed the light to die down and he heard Tigerstar give a soft hiss of anger and fury, his face twisting into a snarl at the sight of Firestar's wings.

“You see, Starclan _have_ given me their blessings and gifts. _Just. Like. You,_ ” he emphasized. Tigerstar glared even more fiercely at him, recognizing that Firestar was paying him back for all the mocking and taunts from the first gathering he was leader.

“Oh, and I'm letting you take my clan either. You can take your offer and shove it,” he said airily.

Of course, the gathering went wrong afterwards. Clouds covered the moon and he was unable to tell the Clans about Tigerstar's treachery. As Tigerstar prepared to take flight from the Great Rock, he turned his head to Firestar, eyes narrowed in hatred. “Bad luck, kittypet,” he spat. “Think about my offer. It’s your last chance to save those miserable cats. You don't deserve those wings.” Firestar held his gaze and Tigerstar launched himself from the Great Rock, flying over the bushes with his clan following behind him on the ground.

Even with the setback, he still managed to accomplish one thing tonight. He would remember the look on Tigerstar's face until he faded from existence. He ruffled his wings satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda directly pulled a bunch of stuff from A Dangerous Path and The Darkest Hour soooooo…. I guess I'm not original
> 
> The flan I made for Fathers Day was a success! Kinda-- it was super sticky and some of it kinda collapsed while coming out of the pan. It's my first time make flan sue me :/
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafstar has an interesting method of hunting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO 1000 hits! LETSSS GOOOOO
> 
> I decided to push out another chapter cause I knew this story would hit 1000 soon enough. I had this idea in my head for a while I didn't think it would be long enough to satisfy me. But I managed to make it work!
> 
> Also go check out Sunny Days and Fiery Wings by Hungry_AloeLeaf! It's not really all that inspired by this fic in particular but I compared Firestar to Twilight Sparkle over on my mermaid AU and they ran with it. It's pretty good so far and I hope to see more of it!
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

Firestar padded along through the forest leisurely, taking in the fresh scents of the forests in Skyclan's new territory. He had convinced Sandstorm to stay with Skyclan for another day or so, just so he could teach Leafstar how to use her new wings. So far, she was pretty good at flying, but like many leaders, having her wings how while catching prey was a challenge. He would know- he had become a walking fire with his wings out, and all the prey knew when he was coming.

Teaching himself to hunt with his wings out was tedious and painful. He didn't want to see Leafstar struggle on her own, knowing how time-consuming it all was. It didn't hurt to teach her wing etiquette and grooming habits either. He had to keep in his wings while he rebuilding Skyclan and even on the way there. Leaders weren't allowed to have their wings out in areas with a high population of kittypets, rogues, loners and especially Twolegs. Bluestar had put her wings away when her first met her, being so close to Twolegplace.(All of the leader's wings, even Tigerstar's were put away when Bloodclan were at the forest. Firestar had disregarded the rule for a moment to prove to Scourge that Starclan _was_ real before putting an end to his life. The look on Scourge's face as he did so was so incredibly _satisfying_.)

It would have been easier searching for Sandstorm if his wings had been out. Instead he had to stumble through the Twolegplace asking for help from some total mouse-brains.

It was almost embarrassing teaching Leafstar how to groom her wings, and hers were definitely high maintenance with how they were. She herself had been embarrassed and fidgeting through the whole thing. Honestly, she was lucky someone was showing her all this- the next leader after her would have to figure it out for themselves. When he had pointed that out, Leafstar had lost it and started laughing her lungs out, losing all the embarrassment in the process.

They were currently taking a break from hunting, Leafstar taking some time to figure things out for herself. He let his thoughts wonder back to her nine lives ceremony. He honestly hadn't known what to expect- he really thought that all of Leafstar's lives were going to be from Skyclan ancestors. He never would have guessed that the ancient leaders from the time when Skyclan was driven out would crash the ceremony, apologizing to Cloudstar and giving Leafstar a life each as an apology. In his opinion, saying sorry and giving a cat a life wasn't a good enough apology for driving out an entire clan- but Skyclan wasn't his clan.

The ancient leader's wings had fascinated him. Cloudstar's of course had been nothing but clouds. No feathers whatsoever. Redstar's wings had started as a dark ginger before gradually brightening to a striking red midway through his wings. Birchstar's wings consisted of brown feathers on the insides of her wings but the outside of her wings were covered in what he could only guess was birch wood. He wondered how she could fly with half her wings covered in wood. Swiftstar's wings were different shades of gray- small and sleek- perfect for speed. Dawnstar's had been the most exotic- her wings started off as a creamy brown, blending in with the rest of her body before fading into purples and oranges- colors one would associate with dawn. He found it odd that her wings fit in with her name so easily.

He wondered how the gifting of wings worked in the first place. Would his look different if Bluestar had given him something other than “Fire” or would they have stayed the same? He loved his wings, but weren't they a bit over the top? Although he admitted it was nice being able to whip fire at his enemies. It was a welcome surprise- all he had to do was whip his wings around and he could lash out whips of flames. It was how he managed to kill so many rats at once. Too bad it was after he lost a life. Shame he couldn't save Rainfur either...

“Firestar! Firestar!” he turned around at Leafstar's excited yelling. “What it is?” he asked. She beamed at him, “I think I figured out a way to hunt properly!” He blinked surprised, amazed that she had figured something out so quickly. It had taken him a few days worth of practice to be able to hunt well enough again.

“Well let's see it.”

She led him to a rather tall tree where she climbed up a branch and spread out her wings, sitting completely still but in the position to pounce when ready. The upper half of her wings consisted of solid brown feathers and the lower half strangely enough, were leaves. Pure green leaves with actual veins and everything.

You know, with her wings spread out like that, hidden among the leaves of the tree she almost looked like part of the branch-

Oh no.

He watched in bemusement for a little bit until a bird decided that Leafstar's wings would make a perfect landing spot.

Wow. He almost felt bad for the bird...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bramblestar stood with the other leaders in front of Leafstar within Skyclan's new territory. Many cats had opposed Skyclan's existence and Leafstar's claim to leadership. She had shut them all down by pulling out her wings, and everyone had to admit that Skyclan was a legitimate clan with a legitimate leader. He glanced at the other leaders who all looked bored with themselves. Leafstar invited them to see how her clan worked- so they could feel more comfortable with the idea of having a fifth clan at the lake. Mistystar stood unblinking, her wings emitting a mist around them- only the outlines of her wings could be seen under the thick veil of mist. Harestar ruffled his fluffy wings in boredom. Rowanstar looked alarmingly tired. His wings were ginger with a kind of wood outlining the outside of his wings- but the feathers themselves were dull- almost as if he hadn't groomed them in a while.

With all the Kin and Darktail business Bramblestar supposed that Rowanstar didn't feel like much of a leader. It was a shame that Shadowclan had been taken over by non-clan cats a _third_ time. You'd think Shadowclan have learned by now.

Leafstar led them to a tall tree and climbed up the trunk, body hidden within the tree. Her wings slowly spread and she adopted a pouncing position. They all stared up at her in confusion before giving each other questioning glances. Bramblestar shrugged and folded up his wings, sitting down and watching Leafstar. The others followed his lead- not like they had anything better to do.

Then a bird landed on her wings. They all gaped as she-

Bramblestar let go of the breath he was holding in. He felt really bad for the birds now...

Firestar jolted awake and gave a harsh sneeze. He felt a disturbance and he didn't know what it was. Was someone talking about him again?

“I feel like being proud of someone for some reason...”

Sandstorm gave a grumble and snuggled into the wing he had draped over her. “Less talking more cuddling.”

Like apprentice like mentor as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second fic I made that's managed to reach 1000 hits. Lets aim for 2000 OvO Better yet- let's get to 1000 on the mermaid fic too.
> 
> Go check out Hungry_AloeLeaf please
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bramblestar shares a moment with Dandelionkit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it was time for another update. Also this popped up in my head and I-
> 
> I was crying in my heart okay.
> 
> Fluff, hurt, and comfort rolled up in one!
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

Bramblestar glided through the air and enjoyed the feeling of the wind flowing through his wings. He understood why Firestar loved to fly so much; it was liberating. All his worries melted away in the sky. He could pretend like he had no responsibilities in the clouds. He landed in the middle of camp, and was instantly barreled over by small bundles of fur.

He loved his kits. Sparkkit and Alderkit were lively, Sparkkit more than her brother.

“Are you finally going to take us out today, Dad?” Sparkkit asked excitedly. He did promise to let them experience flight one day, just like Firestar had done for his own daughters and other grandkits.

“Just let me inform your mother before we go; don't want her getting mad cause I took you without telling her.” He remembered Firestar had snuck out Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather when they were kits without telling anyone. He had thrown Thunderclan into a panic until he swooped down from the sky with the kits in tow. Everyone assumed that the kits had managed to sneak out of camp and Firestar went out in order to find them, only for Firestar to sheepishly admit that he took them out for a flight.

It was strange seeing Sandstorm sentence the clan leader to a timeout in his den.

He led his kits to the nursery, where Jayfeather and Leafpool were exiting out of as soon as he drew near. He frowned, what was going on? They gave him pitying looks and he finally asked what was wrong.

“It's just... Dandelionkit's condition is getting worse,” Leafpool meowed sadly. A pit suddenly formed in his stomach. Not his sweet daughter...

“We're not sure how much longer she's going to live for. We've done all we could for her,” Jayfeather said as they passed him by. Sparkkit's and Alderkit's excitement died down, replaced by fear, concern, and overwhelming sadness. He didn't like those emotions on his kits' faces. They were too young to see their littermate die.

He entered the nursery to see Squirrelflight curled around Dandelionkit, who was giving off weak coughs but lit up when she saw her father approach. Sandstorm was hovering over the two, concerned for her grandkit. Squirrelflight followed her daughter's gaze, “You're back.”

He gave a nod, “Sparkkit and Alderkit want to go out for a flight, and I did promise them I would do so.” She gave him a nod, and his heart clenched as Dandelionkit looked down sadly. She was too weak to even walk now. He hadn't wanted to lose another kit, not so soon after Juniperkit and Hollyleaf.

“Hey, after I bring these two back, how about you and I go out flying together?” She looked up at him, hope in her eyes, “Really?' she asked in a hoarse mew.

“I promise.”

Taking out Sparkkit and Alderkit took all their minds off Dandelionkit's declining health. He loved hearing his kit's sounds of laughter and joy as he glided through the air. But there was still the nagging, worrying feeling for Dandelionkit. He cut their flight short, telling the kits that there would be other days for them to go out on flights. They were going to live much longer than their sibling...

He set the kits down in front of the nursery and padded inside to retrieve his daughter. He picked her up, Squirrelflight following them in worry. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” she hissed worryingly. He knew she was worried that taking her out for a flight might make her health decline further.

“Let her have this Squirrelflight,” Sandstorm murmured, placing her chin on her daughter's head. Bramblestar padded outside the nursery and set Dandelionkit down so he could scoop her up in his paws. He took off gently and soared over Thunderclan territory. Dandelionkit was giving squeaks of excitement and joy, which warmed up his heart considerably.

He ascended higher and perched himself on a small cloud and held his daughter close to his chest. She peered over the cloud, scanning the lake and the territories. At least he could give her something amazing to see if she... He didn't want to believe that she was dying- what father would?

“Mom and Granny were telling me stories about Grandpa today,” she mewed weakly. “Did they now?” he gave a thoughtful hum. Hopefully not about her evil Grandfather.

“Were his wings really that warm?” His whiskers twitched into a fond smile, “The warmest in all the clans. He would spend his nights in different dens, warming us all up. We secretly fought for the right to have Firestar in our den, and when he did sleep with us warriors, we still fought over who would sleep closest to him. Sometimes I would sneak into the leader's den and sleep under his wings,” his voice echoed with fond remembrance and melancholy. He really missed Firestar.

“Do you think I'll be able to feel his wings when I die?”

He gave her gentle licks, “Please don't say that.” She tilted her head to look at him and his heart broke at the sad acceptance in her eyes. She knew she wasn't getting any better. He swallowed back a sob, “I'm sure the first thing he'll do when he meets you will be to wrap you up in his wings.”

She gave a tiny yawn, “M' tired.”

“Do you want to go back to camp,” he murmured. She gave a tiny nod, and he readjusted his position and glided back down to camp.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dandelionkit woke up feeling better than she ever did. She decided to test out her new burst of strength and padded confidently outside the nursery. She didn't end up dying after all! Her father, mother, sister, brother, granny, and everyone else would be so happy to see her healthy again!

There was a shrill wail coming from the nursery, and all the warriors filed out of their dens, wondering what was happening. She saw her father race out of the leader's den, and then her Granny come out of the elder's den, both running towards the nursery having recognized who the wail belonged to. She too recognized her mother's voice, and ran as quick as her tiny legs would allow.

She frowned, why didn't anyone notice her yet? Couldn't they see she was strong now? She stopped at the entrance, mystified at the tiny pale ginger body that was asleep next to her littermates.

' _Who is that?_ ' Squirrelflight was wailing, nuzzling and prodding the kit and trying to wake her up.

“Why isn't she waking up, Mom?” Sparkkit whimpered. Squirrelflight only gave a sob in response.

With a jolt, she realized that the kit was her. No one could see her because she was dead. Was she going to be a ghost forever?

She followed her father as he placed her tiny body in the middle of camp, before he settled down and spayed out a wing over her body. He was trembling and tears were running down his cheeks. Squirrelflight and Sandstorm joined him, distraught over the loss of their daughter and grandkit. Sandstorm held Alderkit and Sparkkit with her tail, both of them looking distraught and lost. She gave a sob, unsure of what to do.

“Dandelionkit.” She looked around for the speaker but found no one. None of the warriors had spoken up, their heads bowed as they mourned the loss of young life.

“Dandelionkit.” There was the voice again. Her surroundings melted into a starry field and she looked up to see a ginger cat, kind of like her mother, with wings of fire in front of her.

“Come here, little one,” he spoke.

“Grandpa?” she asked tentatively. He gave her a nod and a smile and she raced towards him, barreling into his chest. He laughed and covered her in his wings. She nuzzled into them, father was right, they were warm! They stayed there for what felt like moons, before Firestar picked her up in his paws.

“Where are we going?”

He smiled down at her and he beat his wings and took off. “I'm taking you to your brother and your other kin. We've been waiting for you.” Was he talking about Juniperkit? She hardly remembered him, the brother who didn't even take a few breaths after birth before dying.

“What about father, and mother, and Granny, and Sparkkit, and Alderkit?”

“They'll be just fine.” She didn't look so sure. “We'll wait for them to join us okay? Then you'll be able to show them how strong you've gotten.”

She liked the sound of that. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon that Firestar and Goldenflower took turns taking care of Juniperkit and Dandelionkit. Shame that when Squirrelflight's Hope came out, it was implied that neither of them were doing so. I like Longtail and Mousefur, but why are they implied to be taking care of the kits? It didn't make much sense to me. 
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tallstar takes Firestar to meet a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested this prompt and while I don't normally take on requests(too much responsibility >.<) I decided to give this one a shot. It's kind of dialogue heavy and everyone knows how bad I am at dialogue >.>
> 
> I really should be taking a break from writing but I'm stupid okay?
> 
> Thinking on it, this feels like my weakest chapter yet ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

“Where exactly are we going?” Firestar asked.

Tallstar only grinned at him, a knowing look in his eyes, like he knew something that Firestar didn't. Firestar couldn't begin to imagine what Tallstar knew that he didn't though. There were a lot of things in the world, and even in Starclan that he didn't know about. It seemed like there was something new to learn about Starclan territory everyday.

“I'm taking you to meet someone I think you'll like a lot,” Tallstar meowed happily. Firestar twitched an ear. Someone he would like? Was this cat like him?

“As to where we're going, we're going to the Kittypet Afterlife,” he said bluntly. Firestar shifted his wings uncomfortably. Tallstar's friend was a kittypet? He had nothing against the thought, but it was unusual for a clan leader to make friends with kittypets. He recalled Pinestar being the outlier- the past Thunderclan leader who left his clan to become a kittypet.

When he asked Pinestar why, Pinestar got uncomfortable and said that he didn't want to talk about it.

“Should we put our wings away for this?” Firestar asked uncertainly.

Tallstar only laughed. “No, he's seen my wings. I'm sure he'll love yours just as much.”

“Aren't we supposed to make sure kittypets don't know about the whole wings thing?” Unless Tallstar showed this cat when they were both dead. But no, Tallstar confirmed that this cat knew when he was alive, because Tallstar himself had sought him out to show him.

“This kittypet must be important if you were okay showing him your wings like that,” Firestar mused.

Tallstar nodded. He could almost remember like it was yesterday.

_Tallstar bounded across the moor, heading towards the Twolegplace with an extra spring in his step. He was heading off to see Jake, and this time he would have something new to show the ginger kittypet. He had hidden away his wings for this- he wasn't allowed to have them out so near Twolegs._

_They shouldn't be showing them off to kittypets either. It wasn't as if kittypets could communicate with their Twolegs, but some cats didn't like that which was unknown to them. No one wanted fanatical cats to worship or kill them. Some cats got either a little too excited hearing about cats with wings and others would have thought of them as unnatural freaks._

_But this kittypet was special. He bounded across the fence tops until he saw the kittypet he was looking for. Jake was laying on the grass, just generally enjoying himself._

“ _Jake!” The ginger kittypet opened his eyes, startled, only to see his clan cat friend balancing himself on top of the fence._

“ _Talltail!” he said joyfully. Tallstar's heart warmed itself at the thought of this kittypet being so happy to see him._

_He lept off the fence to join his kittypet friend, and the two started sharing tongues._

“ _Not that I'm happy to see you, but why come all the way here? Did you want to see me that badly, Talltail?” Jake meowed jokingly. The tips of Tallstar's ears flushed red. He was too prideful to say that he had wanted to see him._

“ _It's Tallstar now actually.” Jake was silent for a few heartbeats, before he gave Tallstar a grin. “Star huh? That means you're leader now right?” he said trying to remember how the clans work. He started examining Tallstar closely._

“ _Doesn't that mean you're supposed to have wings? Or did you come out all this way to disprove those rumors,” he said humorously._

“ _Actually I came to prove those rumors right.” With that, he let his black and white wings out, stretching them out and showing off his wingspan. His wings were longer than the other clan leaders, and they towered above his head when folded up._

_Jake blinked and stared at him for a bit, before his eyes slowly examined the wings. He got up and starting circling around Tallstar to confirm that the wings were definitely attached to his back._

“ _I.. don't know what to say. You have wings...” his voice was distant. Tallstar ruffled his wings, wondering if showing them was a good idea._

“ _Can I touch them?” Jake asked with an excited tone. Tallstar swore he saw stars in his eyes. He gave a purr and extended his wings out for Jake to touch. Jake prodded at them, before he got braver and started stroking his feathers, amazement in his eyes._

“ _I take it you like them?”_

“ _Like them? I love them! This is so cool!” He started crowing about how much he loved Tallstar's wings, and Tallstar's infatuation with the ginger kittypet only increased in intensity. As long as Jake was fine with his wings, what else mattered?_

“ _Just don't go around telling other cats about this; I'm not supposed to be telling kittypets about the whole gaining wings stuff.”_

_Jake looked affronted. “Why would I go around telling cats about something this important? Who do you take me for?” he gave an indignant mew._

Tallstar trailed off as he saw that they had arrived at the kittypet afterlife, and he broke off his story to sniff out his kittypet friend. “Even though he's a kittypet, he has as much courage and heart a warrior would have; you'll love him,” he told Firestar.

Hearing the story and Tallstar's admiration of this kittypet was piquing Firestar's interest. Tallstar perked up and gave a happy meow. “Jake!” he called. He trotted up to a kittypet and the kittypet touched noses with him. Tallstar gave a few hushed meows before he turned and gave a few steps away so that Firestar could finally see this kittypet for himself.

He was mystified at the ginger kittypet with green eyes, much like himself. The kittypet was much...chubbier than he was, most likely due to his kittypet lifestyle, but if Firestar didn't know better, he would have thought he staring into a reflection of himself.

The other kittypet also looked confused at his appearance, before his nostrils flared and took in Firestar's scent. He flinched, and padded up closer slowly to take in more of Firestar's scent.

“You smell like- but that can't be...” he muttered. Firestar blinked, who did he smell like? The kittypet stood up to look into Firestar's eyes.

“Why do you smell like Nutmeg?” Firestar's eyes widened- that was the name of his mother. Tallstar only gave a light laugh. “Jake, this is Firestar. Firestar, this is Jake, _your father_.”

His _what?!_

Jake gave him a startled look. “Rusty?” he asked tentatively. Firestar was in too much shock to say anything. The cat Tallstar spoke so fondly of was his father?

“Wow, you're all grown up now... I can't believe I missed it all.” Jake said mournfully. Firestar opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. He cleared his throat. “Where did you go off to? Why did you leave mom?” he asked accusingly.

Jake lowered his ears, ashamed. “I loved your mother, I really did. I wanted to stay with her, but our Twolegs kept pulling us apart. They didn't like that we had kits together. It didn't help that I died soon after you and your littermates were born.”

“But look at you! All grown up, and a leader too? I'm so proud!” he said cheerfully. Firestar ducked his head down embarrassed. He couldn't remember the last time someone praised him in that manner. He was more used to being a father himself, not being the son.

Jake gave him a lick on the forehead before walking over to his side and nosing his wings. “Wow, your wings feel so warm. They might even be better than Tallstar's!”

Tallstar gave an insulted hiss.

“How do you two know each other exactly?” Tallstar and Jake gave amused purrs and gestured for him to sit with them. Jake sat inbetween the two, occasionally giving Firestar's pelt and wings licks and then alternating to do the same with Tallstar, as they told Firestar the tale of an angry warrior looking to avenge his father's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake: So you taking me out for flights or what?
> 
> Tallstar: boi you're way too heavy
> 
> I like to think that the scent of a mother and/or father doesn't completely fade and a little bit just...sticks to the cat. So a cat might smell like their mother or father but still smell like themselves. 
> 
> In this case, Jake only barely recognizes Nutmeg's scent. He puts two and two together though. 
> 
> Does he ever tell Firestar about his other mate and kits? Probably not- cause I don't think Jake was around when Quince gave birth. 
> 
> Best not to tell Fires that he can join Gray and Brambo in the "I killed my half-brother" club.
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar gains his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me~ My parents got me a Switch Lite! With no games, I gotta get those myself. Until then, it'll make a nice paperweight. 
> 
> I decided to update this(omg so soon) because I'm not feeling up to doing anything with H20 for the moment. I really need a break from that one. 
> 
> If anyone hasn't seen, it would be really nice you all went and checked out my newest fic Ignite! Some of you wanted Dragon!Firestar so here you go. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter :3
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

Fireheart would be lying if he said he was prepared to receive his nine lives. It would have been better if he received them during a time of peace, a time where Tigerstar didn't roam the forest aiming to kill him. He had killed Bluestar, his mentor and his mother-figure. Caused her mind to fracture and split, to lose her trust in her clan. Eventually she lost trust in him, all because of the dogs _he_ sent out to annihilate Thunderclan.

Bluestar had received closure before she died, her kits finally forgiving her for sending them away. She had received closure, but he didn't. She was dead, and her death was just a reminder of what Tigerstar was capable of.

He would also be lying if he said he wasn't mad at Starclan, for giving that traitor such a wonderful gift as wings. Couldn't they see he was abusing his power?

He should have been so excited to receive Starclan's blessings. But he was so tired. He had been running rampant all day, coming up with a plan to deal with the dogs, putting it into action, his scuffle with Tigerstar, trying to save Bluestar, and all the emotional and physical trauma were taking their toll on his body. Now he had to feel every emotion possible while receiving his lives.

He knew he wasn't going to feel rested in the morning.

Bluestar finally approached Fireheart, not at all the frail weak cat she had been in her last few moons. She looked stronger, just as he knew he from when he first joined the clan moons back. Fireheart was almost dazzled by the glory of starlight around her, but he forced himself to meet her blue gaze squarely.

“Welcome, Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy,” she greeted him. “I always knew you would make a great leader one day.” She extended her wings and wrapped them around him. He gave them a sad nuzzle, before bowing his head so she could gift him the final life.

“With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of Starclan and the warrior code.” Spottedleaf's previous life of love had lulled him into sense of security and was unprepared for the sheer agony of Bluestar's. He could feel her anguish, her ferocity, her ambition to serve her clan, her suffering. Just as he thought it would tear him apart, it finally ebbed into a sense of joy and acceptance.

They were calling him by his new name, but Firestar was more focused on the backed up feeling in his back. He knew what was coming. He had dreamed about receiving wings ever since he first saw Bluestar take off in graceful flight. He always wondered what kind of wings he would receive. Would they be feathery or rough, small or big, extravagant or plain? It didn't matter now. He knew he would love his wings, no matter what they looked like.

Muscle memory built up for something he never had before, and he could _feel_ them, locked up within his body, just waiting to be released. He gave what he thought were the wing muscles a flex and he felt a burst of heat erupt from him. With surprising control, he stretched his wings out to their full wingspan and turned his head to give them a look.

He let a tired smile grace his face, already in love with his wings. They were beautiful, warm wings made out of pure fire. He thought he saw the fire form impressions of feathers here and there, but he wasn't sure as the fire was constantly shifting around.

Of course, everything got interrupted in the end. Suddenly he was standing in front of a hill made out of bones, blood pouring out of it. He just wanted to sleep for a moon, that was all he asked.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Twilight was thickening the shadows under the trees by the time Firestar and Cinderpelt made it back to camp. He had been so tired that Cinderpelt ordered him to rest, so they stopped by Ravenpaw's and Barley's barn to get something in his stomach and rest a little. He had been hesitant to have his wings out in a place that could easily catch fire, but Cinderpelt had persuaded him otherwise. There was a tugging feeling in the back of his head and when he pulled at it, that was when he realized his fire was able to be controlled. Nothing would be set on fire unless he wanted to.

He had tested out his flames a little before Cinderpelt put her paw down and demanded he sleep a little. Strangely enough, he woke up with Cinderpelt, Ravenpaw, and Barley all snuggled into him and his wings. He supposed they _were_ warm...

“Don't you want to show them your wings?” Cinderpelt inquired. He put his wings away as they neared camp.

“I want it to be a surprise to them,” he smiled. They walked into camp, and he heard his name being yowled loudly. He watched Ashpaw race up to him from the elders' den.

The apprentice’s gray fur was bristling with excitement. “Fireheart—no, Firestar! You’re back!” His noisy greeting alerted the rest of the clan and soon they were pressing around Firestar, calling him by his new name and welcoming him home.

“Some leader he is, Starclan didn't even give him wings!” Darkstipe exclaimed. They looked at Firestar in confusion, wondering where his wings were. He gave an amused sigh. “Well, I wanted to surprise you all.”

He whipped out his wings, the fire blazing brightly. The clan gasped and whispered their awe as the heat generated by his wings washed over the camp. He snickered as he saw Cloudtail's face, his muzzle working up and down but no words coming out of his mouth. Lostface pushed his jaw closed with her tail. “Believe in Starclan now?” she said amused.

“They-they're real?” Cloudtail gave an anguished whisper. “I thought Bluestar's wings were just a bunch of feathers she attached to her back?”

The clan(except Darkstripe) started laughing. Firestar padded over and gave his nephew a lick on his forehead. “How do you think Bluestar managed to fly?” Cloudtail had a look of concentration on his face as he tried to come up with an explanation for Bluestar flying. He gave up, looking defeated and touched Firestar's wings instead.

“Wow, these are _really_ warm...” he leaned into the wings, liking the heat they were giving off.

“Hey I want to try them!”

“Why does he get to feel them first?”

“Back off, he's mine,” Sandstorm snarled as she forcibly led Firestar to the leaders' den. Firestar looked bemused as she led him off, the clan behind them embroiled in an argument over who got to feel his wings. He ruffled them in embarrassment; they had never acted like this before. Sandstorm pulled him behind the leaders' den and nuzzled into his wings.

“Have you tried flying yet?” she asked him. His ears pricked up. He desperately wanted to try flying, but he was tired, and he needed to appoint a deputy and check the clan over.

“Firestar?” a small voice came from behind him. He turned to see Bramblepaw, looking at his wings in awe. He looked like he wanted to feel them too, but was too scared to ask. Firestar smiled at him. “You can touch them if you want.” Bramblepaw gave a short gasp and raced up to him. He prodded at his wings before he got braver and nuzzled into them.

“You're so warm...” he mumbled. Firestar wrapped his wings around the two, amazed at his own control over them. He remembered Bluestar telling him all her wing troubles, and it seemed like he wasn't going to have the same. Moving his wings felt natural.

After appointing Whitestorm as deputy and getting some rest, the clan gathered around him the next morning. They were urging him to take his first flight over the territory. He spread out his wings, not sure if he was doing it right. He had never tried to fly before!

He closed his eyes and let instinct take over him, and flapped his wings. He felt his paws leaving the ground, and he heard his clanmates cheering and congratulating calls. He opened his eyes to see himself hovering off the ground. He slowly but surely ascended higher, and before he knew it he was giving off joyful laughs as he circled around camp, twirling around and feeling the wind flow through his fur.

He flew off around Thunderclan territory, testing his limits. This was wonderful! He could do anything up here! He felt tears of happiness well up in his eyes, just then realizing how freeing flight felt.

He was completely free in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while. Honestly this fic should really be described as being about Firestar or relationships with Firestar at this point. Can you blame me? He's my favorite boi. I don't get why people can hate him so much.
> 
> The cake is in the fridge but I'm not gonna spoil myself. I'll wait for the reveal. I think I'll work on another chapter of Ignite tonight...
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar takes his grandkits out for a flight... which might not have been the greatest idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys look an update
> 
> so wow
> 
> much amazing
> 
> I figured it was time for Under the Shadow of Wings to get an update- it hasn't gotten anything for over a month- and for that matter H20 hasn't gotten anything for over a month either. I've been so focused on Ignite :P
> 
> H20 is a little complicated as I'm not sure how to handle The Broken Code- to be honest the drama with Bramblestar's imposter(totally Ashfur) probably wouldn't happen? 
> 
> Also Graystripe's Vow is out now! I'll be honest, some of the new character names I've been hearing about seem... so fanmade that's hard to believe that the Erins actually gave the characters those names. I'm so distracted by Graystripe's Vow that I can't even type out the author's notes well. Hopefully I won't be distracted during classes either.
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comments means a lot to me!

Firestar lounged on the Highrock, watching his clan go about their day-to-day duties. His eyes followed his daughter Squirrelflight as she and Brambleclaw exited the nursery, yelling something to her kits inside about being good while she and Brambleclaw were out.

It was nice to see the two going out and doing mate-things- there had been nothing but discord between the two before Brambleclaw had killed Hawkfrost. It was like having kits had restrengthened their bond with one another.

He gazed around camp after the two left. Most of the patrols were out in the territory, and other cats were napping and dozing off. The camp felt rather empty- and he was getting bored. He wanted to stretch his wings.

He got up and stretched out his body before making his way to the nursery, a smile on his face. He loved seeing his grandkits- it just meant more little ones to spoil! He hadn't done much of that since Squirrelflight and Leafpool became apprentices.

He shouldered his way into the nursery and was met with three cries of “Grandpa!” before his grandkits tackled him, wriggling and jumping over each other to reach his sides. They forced themselves under his wings, and he gave a small laugh and wrapped his wings around them, calming them down. He felt Hollykit nuzzle into his wing, murmuring how soft and warm they were.

“Are you here to finally take us out flying Grandpa?!” Lionkit squealed excitedly. The other two gave him hopeful looks, though Jaykit's was much more subdued.

“Ah, I don't know... it's up to your mother to decide when I can take you out,” he said unsure. While these were his grandkits, they were Squirrelflight's kits first and foremost. She might have enjoyed being taken out for flights when she was younger, but she was a mature warrior now, who might share Sandstorm's reservations about taking small kits out for potentially dangerous flights.

“Please?” Hollykit pleaded.

_'No Firestar, don't look down, don't look down!'_ He looked down, and his heart melted at the wide-eyed innocent look the little she-kit was giving him. Ah, he supposed that they were about the same age as Squirrelflight and Leafpool when he took them on their first flight.

He gave a nervous gulp, giving the sleeping queens a quick glance, “Well, what kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't take my precious grandkits out for their first flight?” he said quietly. Lionkit and Hollykit gave excited squeals, before Firestar silenced them with a hush. “Keep it down, we don't want to disturb the queens and other kits do we?” He ushered them out of the nursery, but not before giving camp a good scan to make sure no one saw him taking the kits out. Thankfully, the camp was pretty empty at the moment.

As he prepared to pick up the kits, he noticed Jaykit's sullen expression. “What's wrong Jaykit, aren't you excited?”

“How can I be excited for something I can't see?” the kit grumbled. He was almost knocked off balance by the nudge Firestar gave him.

“You don't need to see in order to enjoy flight, little one,” Firestar murmured. He scooped up all three kits in his paws, noting that holding three kits was a bit more difficult than holding two, and beat his wings, taking off from the ground.

He started out leisurely, letting the kits take in all the sights, and Jaykit to enjoy the nice breeze. Hollykit and Lionkit were excitedly and animatedly describing what the territory looked like to the little blind kit. He decided to speed it up, and he enjoyed hearing the kit's joyful laughter.

“Can you take us higher?” Lionkit squeaked.

“You know, your mother and aunt wanted me to do the same thing during their first flight.”

“Does that mean you'll go higher?” Jaykit asked.

The ginger leader grinned. “Yes,” he said plainly. He flapped his wings and ascended higher, reaching up to the clouds. “Remember, only I can touch the clouds. If you stray from my paws, you'll fall through and I'd rather not explain to the clan that you went splat on the ground,” he said as he laid down on a large cloud.

The sat in silence, Hollykit and Lionkit peering over the edge and Jaykit enjoying the breeze. “What do the clouds feel like?” Jaykit suddenly asked.

“They're very soft and plush. Sometimes they feel wet and cool. It depends on what cloud I touch,” Firestar explained. Jaykit nodded, satisfied with his answer.

“I'd hate to cut this short, but I need to get you three back before anyone notices we're gone,” he told the kits.

“Awwww...”

He noticed chaos within the camp as soon as it came into view over the trees. He grimaced; that didn't look like a good situation he was about to fly into. The commotion lessened as he glided into the camp with the kits in tow.

“There you all are! Where were you three?!” Squirrelflight shrieked as she raced over to them. “You all snuck out of camp to the point where Firestar had to bring you back?!”

“We were worried something had happened to you three. Don't ever sneak out again!” Brambleclaw chided.

“Ah, about that...” Firestar started. He twitched as all eyes were on him. “I... was the one who snuck them out. They wanted to go on a flight and I just... couldn't say no?”

“What,” came the flat response from the two parents in front of him. “We didn't consent to you taking out our kits, Father,” Squirrelflight bit out. She was about to tear into him verbally, when Sandstorm padded over and laid her tail on her daughter's shoulder.

“I'll handle this,” she said. Firestar sweated nervously; he'd rather take the verbal assault from Squirrelflight instead of whatever Sandstorm had in mind.

“You three,” Sandstrom said to the kits, “to the nursery with you. Do not come out until your parents or one of the queens allows you to.” The three kits sulked back into the nursery, where a stern Ferncloud sat outside, waiting for them. She shook her head and followed the three back in.

Sandstorm stared at Firestar for what felt like moons. “You're grounded,” she said plainly.

“I'm what?”

“Grounded. Go to your den,” his mate meowed, pointing to the leaders' den with her tail. Her eyes narrowed at him, “Now. And no flying to it. You're going to walk there like any other cat.”

His wings drooped and he folded them up, and he felt embarrassed as he took what felt like a walk of shame into his den, everyone's eyes burning into his skull.

“Yes, mother,” he muttered as he walked into his den, curling up in his nest. Honestly, it was just a short flight! It wasn't like he dropped them or anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were requesting seeing Firestar and the Three and I thought why the heck not? So here you go. 
> 
> Although the clan wondered why Sandstorm had to punish all of them like that. Firestar being confined to his den means no warmth for anyone. :(
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clans celebrate the Longest Night, and Thunderclan is thankful to have a source of warmth during the coldest season of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy "insert whatever holiday you celebrate here"! Hope everyone is having a nice Christmas day! Now if you're like me, and have never experienced running excitedly to the tree to unwrap presents, then here's my Christmas gift to you! 
> 
> Bet you all thought this would never update again, did you? 
> 
> To be fair, it's been like almost four months since I updated UTSOW since I've been so focused on Ignite. And school. Lots of focus on school. I'm already dreading the next semester. ;-;
> 
> So yeah, Happy Holidays and stuff, and I'll probably update in time for New Year's Day as well!
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comments means a lot to me!

Firestar hovered over the Highrock, carefully placing pinecones and holly leaves along its edges. It wasn't as easy as it seemed, since he needed absolute control over his wings so he wouldn't accidentally blow himself away from the Highrock. It took all his concentration to hover there, and then he needed to place all these decorations onto it. He sighed as the last pinecone was placed, and carefully maneuvered himself away from the Highrock, landing down onto the snow-covered floor below. He blinked up at the Highrock, satisfied with how he decorated it.

He turned around to gaze upon his clan, every cat pitching in to help decorate the clan in preparation of the Longest Day. Willowpelt's kits squealed and shrieked as they played within the snow piles around the nursery, the queen standing on her hind legs and reaching up to place pinecones above the nursery entrance. All around him, cats were purring and chatting happily, excited for the upcoming festivities.

“Looking good there!” Graystripe commented as he passed by. He circled around the Highrock once, taking in the carefully placed decorations before wriggling under Firestar's wings, pressing his pelt into the ginger leader.

“I thought you might want some warmth,” he said cheekily.

“I think you're the one who wants warmth, wanting to huddle under my wings so bad. That leaf-bare pelt not enough for you?” Firestar joked, but nevertheless tightening his wing of flame over the gray deputy.

“Of course it's enough,” he drawled. “But the cold is easier to ignore under these,” he grinned. Firestar shook his head amused, before withdrawing his wing and padded off, his paws crunching the snow below him. “Hey I wasn't done with those!” Graystripe whined, racing up behind him.

“Learn to share,” Firestar purred. “I'll be warming up the entire clan later I assume. You'll be warm then. Until then, didn't you say that leaf-bare coat was enough?” Graystripe groaned beside him in disappointment.

“Remember our first Longest Night?” Graystripe suddenly asked.

“Oh yes, I remember sneaking out to leave treats for the queens and elders,” Firestar sighed fondly. “They all enjoyed _that_ surprise.”

“But you know what the best part about this Longest Night will be?”

Firestar hummed, trying to think of what could be better in this Longest Night than in the previous one. “What would that be?” he asked.

Graystripe shook in laughter. “It's the first Longest Night without Tigerstar of course!” They both purred in mirth, before a particularly cold wind blew through camp. Their pelts fluffed up against the cold, and an involuntary shiver racked their bodies.

“Could do without the cold wind though,” Firestar muttered, Graystripe nodding in agreement beside him. Fun or not, the Longest Night was still within the worst season for hunting.

“We still doing it though?”

“You mean sneaking out again like last time?” Firestar purred. Graystripe grinned, and Firestar gave a subtle nod. He enjoyed hunting for extra treats to give to the elders and queens during his first Longest Night, and he wouldn't mind doing it again. The two stopped near the apprentices' den, watching the apprentices play-fight together. He didn't mind them playing around; it was the Longest Night after all. Except...

Firestar frowned lightly as he watched Bramblepaw continue to decorate the den, ignoring his denmate's calls for him to join in on the fun. He could have swore that he saw all the apprentices decorate together, so why was Bramblepaw still decorating?

“I don't think that den can hold any more pinecones on it,” he joked, his apprentice whirling around to face him in surprise. Bramblepaw's fur was ruffled, his posture slightly slouched, and his eyes held dull shock and exhaustion within their depths. Surely he couldn't have gotten into this state by decorating too much?

“Are you okay? Don't you want to take a break from training and play with your denmates for today?” Firestar asked gently.

“I'm- I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?” Bramblepaw rushed. “I just thought the den could use a little more holly and pinecones!”

“I think you've overdone it,” Graystripe tried joking, before Firestar hit him lightly with a wing.

“Are you sure you don't want to take a break?” Firestar meowed.

“I'm sure,” Bramblepaw replied. Firestar only nodded and herded Graystripe away from the apprentices' den, glancing back at his apprentice's frazzled appearance.

“He looked tired,” Graystripe commented. “Maybe he hasn't been sleeping well?”

Firestar frowned; if Bramblepaw wasn't feeling well, he should have gone to Cinderpelt for her to check him over.

' _Oh, maybe he's...'_ It hadn't been that long since the battle of Bloodclan. Maybe Bramblepaw was having nightmares in regards to the bloody battle that took so many lives. Or... perhaps he was still having nightmares in regards to Tigerstar's bloody death. He remembered the night after Tigerstar's demise, Bramblepaw wandering aimlessly around camp until he wound up near the leaders' den, close enough for Firestar to smell him. The tom had broken down in front of Firestar, silent tears running down his muzzle. Firestar did the only thing he could think of, and guided his apprentice into his nest and blanketed him in Firestar's wings. The young tom had slept soundly that night.

But if the nightmares were coming back...

“I think I need to talk to Cinderpelt,” he murmured to his deputy.

“But we're still on for tonight, right?”

“Definitely.”

.

.

* * *

.

.

After everyone was asleep, Firestar and Graystripe sneaked out of camp, and got to work on hunting down a good load of prey for the elders and queens. As they placed all the treats that the elders and queens were going to receive come sunrise, he noticed Graystripe shaking from cold and overexertion. He draped a wing over his deputy, and the gray tom gratefully leaned into it.

“Go get some rest,” he murmured. The tom nodded, padding over to the warriors' den, before he noticed that Firestar wasn't heading towards his own den.

“Aren't you tired too?”

“I am, but I have something I want to do first,” the leader replied.

“Alright then, night.”

“Night,” he whispered, watching Graystripe's tail disappear into the warriors' den. He trudged himself over to the medicine den, and pulled out a small ball of moss that he hid there after seeing Cinderpelt. He breathed in a whiff of it, lavender and rosemary gently caressing his senses. He picked it up in his jaws, and padded over to the apprentices' den as quietly as he could. The sound of the snow crunching beneath his paws made the task slightly harder.

He slipped into the apprentices' den, and he could make out his apprentice's shivering form in one of the nests. The tom's claws were out, paws grappling with something only he could see, tiny whimpers leaving his muzzle every so often.

' _Graystripe was right, he is having nightmares.'_ He silently made his way over to the young tom, and placed the moss ball next to him. He rolled it over to the cat's nose, hoping that Bramblepaw would relax with the scent of the calming herbs that Cinderpelt had managed to spare for him to make the moss ball with.

Almost immediately, Bramblepaw relaxed, and Firestar rolled the moss ball into Bramblepaw's paws, where the tom latched onto the ball, snuggling into it. He gave the apprentice a soft lick on the forehead, before making his way out.

_'Mission complete.'_

The next morning, the sounds of cheer and happiness woke him from his slumber, and he got up to exit the leaders' den to see his clanmates feasting on the treats he and Graystripe hunted for them. He caught the deputy's eye and the tom grinned at him. Firestar smiled back, his clanmate's happiness making him feel warm inside.

He unfurled his wings, and a gentle heat washed through the camp, and cats turned their heads and blinked at him gratefully. He padded forth until he was in the middle of the celebration and laid down in the snow, willing his wings to heat up enough to melt the snow under him. Sandstorm quickly rushed over to him, laying down next to one of his sides. Graystripe followed her example and laid down on his other side, smiling at him cheekily.

Cats flocked to him, wanting to celebrate the Longest Night where it was the warmest. He lifted his head up to gaze at the apprentices as they all laughed and squealed in play, and he was very happy to see Bramblepaw join in, the young tom looking like he actually got some decent sleep this time.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Firestar yawned as the day came to an end. It had been a long day of fun and festivities, but when he woke up in the morning it would be back to regular patrols, as well as cleaning up the camp. There was a lot of work to be done. He was just about to doze off when a meow sounded at the entrance of his den, asking for entrance. Bramblepaw's scent hit him, and he meowed his affirmative back.

The tabby walked into the den, the moss ball in his jaws. Firestar beckoned him over, understanding what he wanted. Bramblepaw trotted over to his nest and wriggled underneath one of his wings, which he tightened over the tabby.

“Thanks,” Bramblepaw mumbled to him.

“For what? Letting you sleep here? You know I let anyone do that, right?”

“No, for the moss ball I mean.”

“How do you know I gave it to you? It could have been someone else.”

“It had your scent on it.” Drat, he had been hoping that the snow would have washed away his scent. “Also you bring warmth with you wherever you go.” Perhaps Bramblepaw hadn't been sleeping at all these past few days, and was aware enough to feel the heat of Firestar's wings when he gifted the tom the moss ball.

“Do you like it?” he asked the sleepy apprentice. The tabby nodded, bringing the moss ball closer to his face.

“I'm glad.” They were silent for a few heartbeats. “You know if you're having trouble with nightmares or sleeping, or just want someone to talk to, I'm always here for you, okay?”

“...Okay,” he yawned.

“Alright, get some rest. We have work to do when the sun rises.” His apprentice nodded and laid his head down, snuggling closer to Firestar. The leader started drawing his tongue over Bramblepaw's pelt, lulling the apprentice to sleep.

“Your dreams can't hurt you here, little one,” he murmured to the sleeping apprentice. He laid his own head down, and drifted off to sleep, thankful for the heat of his wings and the body heat of the apprentice next to him warding off the cold of leaf-bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is the Longest Night? Basically one of the Erin Hunters (Kate Cary) wrote a fanfic of all things of Thunderclan celebrating Christmas, though they were really more celebrating the Winter Solstice. A big blizzard comes rushing in and doesn't stop, and Starclan gives Jayfeather a sign that it will only stop when they find the lost star. 
> 
> That lost star happens to be Firestar, who is found by Graystripe when he's trying to hunt to find some prey for Lilyheart's kits. They have a super gay moment and Firestar returns to Starclan, and the blizzard finally stops. 
> 
> Kate just really wanted to write some FireGray. You all need to go read it if you haven't already. 
> 
> There's a line within Fire and Gray's conversation that outright says that Fire and Gray used to sneak out at night when they were young warriors to catch prey and leave treats for the elders to enjoy. 
> 
> Hope you all have a nice Christmas. As for me, I'll be eating Chinese food and watching a movie, which is pretty much a tradition for my family at this point. 
> 
> Tell me how I did.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivypool learns that a winged-Tigerstar is more dangerous than a Tigerstar without wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg look Under the Shadow of Wings updated I thought I would have to wait MONTHS for another update...
> 
> So an Anon from fanfiction named "J" suggested this one and I felt like giving it a shot. Probably wasn't my best shot but oh well...
> 
> For those of you that weren't following along cause you don't read my other fics, my family came down with Covid this month. My mom had to go to hospital cause she wasn't getting better. They gave her antibiotics to get rid of whatever was in her lungs and pumped her full of electrolytes and hydration, and she's feeling better now! As soon as she came back home, my dad decided a day or so later that he needed to go into the hospital too. Thankfully it seems as though he's recovered enough to come back home today, so that's good. None of my family is contagious anymore, so I'm good to go back to work tomorrow! Thanks to everyone who wished my family well!
> 
> Now I can go back to angsting about classes, which start back up Monday. I've got five classes this time ;-; and only three have emailed me so far. Two of them are like, yeah you need the textbook(s). There goes my money. Just a reminder that there might be a time where I don't update cause ya know... school is very stressing sometimes. Just a heads up. 
> 
> Every hit, kudos, and comments means a lot to me!

Ivypool wished that she could just have one night to herself, where she could just dream about catching a mouse or a squirrel or something that didn't involve training with evil dead cats that were bent on destroying the clans. She just wanted a nice, hazy dream that she would forget come morning. Or maybe a dreamless sleep where she would just close her eyes and open them back up to see sunlight filtering through the grasses that overhung the entrance to the apprentices' den.

Anything but the Dark Forest. Anything but Hawkfrost's condescending voice that took glee in fooling them all in betraying their clans. Anything but her clanmate's ignorant, excited meows as they learned another deadly Dark Forest technique to use against their clan.

She was immediately disappointed when she opened her eyes to the sickly, pale light of the Dark Forest, crouched beside a massive clump of dead bracken.

' _I should know better than to get my hopes up by now,'_ she thought bitterly. She knew that she had an important job on spying on these evil cats and reporting back to Dovewing or Lionblaze or Jayfeather, but that didn't mean that she liked it. She slunk past the dead bracken and padded a few fox-lengths until she entered a small clearing, and to her trepidation there were cats already there.

“Well so glad you could _finally_ join us, Ivypool,” Thistleclaw growled at her.

“I'm sorry, but Brambleclaw had me take a sunset patrol,” she said. Honestly, it wasn't her fault that she only _just_ got here! It wasn't as if she could tell the deputy that she couldn't go on patrol lest she miss her super secret training sessions with evil cats that wanted them all dead. But hey, she was on the side of the clans and was secretly spying on the Dark Forest so she could properly alert the clans as to when they were going to attack them all!

Brambleclaw would sooner send her to the medicine den with that kind of story.

“Excuses!” Thistleclaw hissed.

“Now, now, she's here now isn't she? There's no need to get angry over it,” Tigerstar purred, his wings almost blending into the shadows the gnarled oak trees cast over the clearing. She wouldn't have known that they were there if not for the shifting of the shadows that made up his wings.

“Well Ivypool, since you're here, and now that you've become a true Dark Forest warrior, we're going to have you show your clanmates here a demonstration of how they should expect to fight,” Hawkfrost said, nothing in his voice or body language giving away how excited or gleeful he was. She flicked her tail almost nervously, thinking back to her last battle where she had to prove herself a capable Dark Forest warrior, if only to get more information of their plans.

She still wasn't over Antpelt. She had fatally wounded him, had denied him of ever proving himself to not be like these Dark Forest cats and hunting with his ancestors in Starclan, and then killed him again just to prove herself of being just as brutal as some of the cats here.

But she couldn't show weakness- especially not in front of these cats. Not in front of her clanmates, who were looking towards her eagerly. Not in front of Breezepelt, who was sneering at her, or in front of Tigerheart, who had his eyes narrowed at her.

“Alright then,” she meowed, trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice. “Who am I fighting?” She expected one of the trainees, like Tigerheart or Breezepelt- both toms eager to fight her for different reasons- or perhaps Hawkfrost himself.

“You'll be fighting me,” Tigerstar purred, eyes sweeping over her with a predatory gleam, as if she was just a piece of helpless prey. She wasn't helpless, but she wasn't exactly confident in attempting to defeat Tigerstar of all cats.

“Okay, let's do this then,” she mewed, trying to sound eager.

He didn't give her any time to think as his wings unfurled themselves from his back, and with one flap, he was flying at her, carrying her off her paws and into the air. He lifted himself higher and then threw her body onto the ground with a thump. He was on top of her just as quick. His claws slashed onto her shoulders. Instinctively, Ivypool went limp. As soon as she felt Tigerstar relax his grip she wriggled out from under him and aimed some swift blows at his side.

Tigerstar let out a growl of annoyance, and swung around to attack her again. He leaped at her, and she slid forward underneath his belly and came up behind him, slashing at his hindquarters, and biting down on his tail as it smacked against her face. She rejoiced in hearing his yowl of pain.

“You-!” He yanked his tail free, and swung around faster than she thought possible, and smacked her with one of his wings. The shadows were cold, and it felt as if her face had suddenly been pelted with fresh, bitterly cold ice. The hit dazed her, and almost immediately she could feel Tigerstar's teeth fastened around her scruff, drawing blood, and her paws left the ground as he ascended into the sky.

With alarm, she noticed that he was going too high, and she struggled and squirmed in his grip, trying to twist her body around to claw at his pelt. He paid her feeble attempts no mind, and spun around in the air a couple of times before rapidly descending back to the ground.

' _No no no no no no-'_ Her body exploded in pain as he threw her onto the ground again, and she could have swore that she heard a few cracks as she landed painfully on her side. A yowl of agony tore out of her as he pushed his weight on her again, claws slashing at her pelt again and again.

The trainees were beginning to look put off by Tigerstar's display and Ivypool's yowls and cries of pain and agony.

“He- hey, don't you think that's enough? She's beaten right? You don't have to go that far...” Blossomfall trailed off nervously.

“It's never enough!” Thistleclaw growled. “You keep going until you're sure that the enemy is defeated, even if it means needing to kill!” Blossomfall exchanged a nervous look with her Thunderclan clanmates.

“And let this,” Tigerstar growled, slashing at her again, “be a lesson to you all! Weakness isn't tolerated here!”

' _Wake up! Wake up!'_ she pleaded to herself, hoping that the onslaught would stop if she could just _get out of here-_

And abruptly she woke up with a pained gasp. She let out a whimper of pain, shutting her eyes tight, not knowing how she was going to explain her injuries to the clan. The “there was a thorn in my bedding” excuse wasn't going to do her any favors this time.

A whimper that certainly didn't come out of her mouth sounded in the den, and she blearily opened her eyes back up to see Dovewing looking at her bloodied pelt with abject horror.

“What the- oh no, Ivypool!” Firestar's voice sounded to her left, and she cursed herself, forgetting that Firestar had chosen to sleep with them in the apprentices' den for that night. He nosed over her pelt, and she let out a pained moan as his nose hit the more injured areas on her pelt.

“Dovewing, go get Jayfeather,” he hissed out. Dovewing wasted no time in rushing out. Firestar got up to nose Cherrypaw and Molepaw awake. The opened their eyes slowly, until Cherrypaw got a good look at the blood running down Ivypool, and she starting whimpering in fear.

“I need you two to leave the den so Jayfeather can look at her without anyone in the way, alright?” he asked the two softly. Cherrypaw nodded hurriedly, nudging Molepaw out of his nest, who looked ready scream upon looking at Ivypool.

As soon as they were out of the den, Firestar turned back to Ivypool, drawing a wing over her and keeping her warm. He sniffed her pelt, growling at the familiar, although faint scent of his enemy. “What did he do to you?” he growled.

She was in too much pain to answer him, opening her mouth to speak but gasps and sobs leaving her instead. She hated that place. She hated the cats there.

Firestar could only reach over and lick her tears away, and then trying his best to clean the wounds and scratches that marred her pelt.

Jayfeather finally entered the den, a bundle of herbs stuffed in his jaws. After examining her and hearing her gasps of pain whenever he moved her body, he turned to Firestar. “She's definitely got some broken bones. I don't want to move her from her nest if there's a chance of making her injuries worse. Watch over her while I get the herbs.” Firestar gave him a nod, and drew his wing over Ivypool tighter.

“I'm sorry,” she managed to gasp out.

“What do you have to be sorry for? That Tigerstar is a vicious piece of fox-dung? You're doing your best, that's all that matters,” he bit out. Doing her best was getting her hurt, and he didn't want to see any of his clanmates in this much pain- and certainly not from injuries caused by that dead _mange-pelt_. He wasn't sure what to say or do to make her feel better, so he increased the heat in his wings, bathing the silver and white tabby in warmth.

He was pleased to hear a shaky purr come of out her, happy that he could make her feel a little better at least.

He would stay with her for as long as it needed for her to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I copy stuff from the books again? Maybe. This chapter was meant to be fluff between Fire and Ivy and instead it showcased more of what Tigerstar can do with his wings when he's been given a few books to practice using them. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get ideas for the next chapter of Ignite soon. As long as my classes next week don't collectively give me an anxiety-induced heart attack first. 
> 
> Tell me how I did.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become more at some point. If I feel like it, I might expand on the concept and start adding stories about leaders and their wings idk.  
> Fire and Bramble are still cute together <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunny Day and Fiery Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969256) by [Hungry_AloeLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf)




End file.
